


Touchin'

by Ringo_Angel



Series: Super Psycho Love [11]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2KANG, 2KANG are my weakness, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Daniel is a Dumpling, Dongho is a Cupcake, Fluff, I WANT MORE OF THEM, I miss wanna one, Kang Daddies, Love, M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform, Romance, Seongwu is Daniel's best friend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: “Hyung, it meant something to you, right?” Daniel couldn’t just let it go.“Yes, it did.” Dongho shrugged the younger Alpha off.“But we’re… we’re both Alphas…”Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Nekoss by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: Super Psycho Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel yawned, his eyes opening slowly and staring up at the ceiling. He furrowed his brows, recognising the ceiling, but it definitely wasn’t his own. He’d slept at Seongwu’s before, and he recognised the ceiling of his spare room. It was supposed to be Jihoon’s room, but no way did they ever sleep apart. 

Daniel just shook his head, his black hair fluffing out. He forced himself to sit up, feeling a dull ache in his lower back. He frowned a little, but quickly looked to the lump beside him. There was definitely someone in bed with him, bundled up under the duvet. 

“Damn…” Daniel whispered to himself. He always hated the idea of drunken one night stands, it was beyond insensitive. He’d need to apologise to the Neko beside him, maybe offer to buy breakfast. The Alpha pulled back the duvet slowly, not wanting to startle the Nek—

Daniel’s eyes widened at the strong sculpted body, including sexy chest and arm tattoos. Kang Dongho was laying beside him, his arm over his head and the other hidden under the sheets still. 

Daniel knew Dongho from class, they both studied Business and Economics and were second years. They’d known each other since freshman year, but they weren’t that close really. They both had their own friendship groups and didn’t sit with each other in class. 

Daniel was confused. Surely they didn’t tag-team a poor Neko did they? He was already feeling slimy just thinking that thought. The Neko might have woken early and left, not wanting to deal with the aftermath. 

That must have been what happened. Daniel shook his head again, throwing the duvet off only to see his naked body. He had a few hickeys on his legs, making his brows furrowed.

“What the hell?” Daniel sighed, noticing the dim bruises appearing on his hips. He didn’t dwell on thought, opting to have a shower instead, he was pretty sweaty. 

Daniel tried to stand up, but his legs instantly buckled. He fell straight to the floor, no strength in his legs and hips. “M-my…” His entire body felt like lead, and it definitely wasn’t because of a hangover. 

“You okay?” A gruff voice came from behind. Dongho was resting on his palm, looking over the younger Alpha. 

Daniel turned his head towards the elder, seeing the grin on his face. “Dongho-hyung…” He looked so lost, it was kinda cute. “What happened last night?” Daniel really couldn’t recall, but he was feeling the aftermath alright. 

Dongho just chuckled, suddenly sitting up. “How many drinks did we have last night?” He ruffled the back of his own hair, before suddenly narrowing his eyes at Daniel. “You really don’t remember anything?” 

“Not really…?” Daniel shrugged, trying to push off the floor with his hands. He winced, feeling pain in his ass. 

“Figures.” Dongho shuffled, getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers out of view. He walked around the bed, making his way towards Daniel. “Want me to help you?” He could see that the younger was struggling to stand.

“N-no, it’s okay.” Daniel smiled up at the elder Alpha, before shakily getting to his feet. He stumbled easily, falling straight into Dongho. 

The elder, but shorter Alpha caught Daniel easily, his strong arms holding him up. Daniel was holding to Dongho’s shoulders tightly, using him for leverage. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Dongho looked up at the younger, their eyes locking. Daniel could see that the elder looked genuinely concerned, it made his heart skip. 

_ What? Heart skip???  _ Daniel shook his head again, breaking their eye contact. “I’m just gonna go shower.” He gestured towards the ensuite. 

Dongho just nodded, his hands loosening. Daniel bowed his head to the elder before escaping his arms and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Dongho sighed, before collecting his clothes off the floor and getting dressed. He made sure he had all of his things before leaving the room, already hating the awkwardness. 

He walked out into the living room, only for Jihoon to spot him. “Dongho-hyung, you’re still here?” The Neko smiled, standing up from the sofa. He was in a big shirt and sleep shorts, casual and cute. “Do you want some breakfast?” He asked with a smile. 

“No it’s fine.” Dongho shook his head but smiled back. “I'm heading back to my dorm for a shower.” 

“You’re welcome to borrow ours.” Jihoon offered. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dongho shook his head. “Daniel is in there right now and he looked a little unsteady. Take care of him, okay?” He walked over to Jihoon, patting his head. 

“Uh, sure, hyung.” Jihoon nodded, before Dongho walked out of the apartment. Jihoon furrowed his brows in confusion; so Daniel did stay last night. 

Jihoon went to the kitchenette, cooking up some pancakes. Seongwu had been addicted to them lately, and he had yet to get out of bed. Jihoon would make some extra for Daniel, since he could now hear the shower. 

“Morning, Jihoonie.” Seongwu cooed, his arms winding around the Neko’s waist. He kissed Jihoon’s cheek, snuggling against the soft blonde hair. “You’re making a lot of pancakes today. You want me to be chubby?” 

“More of you to love.” Jihoon grinned, lightly headbutting the Alpha. Seongwu pouted, making a whiny noise. 

“You want me to be chubby~!” 

“Shut up.” Jihoon lightly elbowed the Alpha. “The others are for Daniel-hyung.” 

“Niellie is here?” Seongwu questioned, just as the spare room door opened. Daniel walked out, ruffling the back of his hair with a small towel. 

Seongwu gave Jihoon a soft kiss on the cheek before turning to his best friend. “Daniel~ you’re still here~ how ya feeling?” He walked over towards the younger. 

“I’m okay.” Daniel stated, though he looked lost within his own thoughts. 

“You sure? You look kinda pale.” Seongwu pressed his hand to the younger’s forehead, wondering if he was sick. 

“I’m okay.” Daniel chuckled, pushing the elder away. 

“Have some pancakes!” Jihoon cheered, placing a big pile of pancakes on the table. Seongwu was quick to sit down, looking excited. 

Daniel sat down on the chair opposite, only to wince as soon as his ass hit the chair. He whimpered, but thankfully Seongwu didn’t notice. Jihoon sat on the chair next to Seongwu, just admiring him. 

Daniel watched the two of them, a soft smile on his face. They were a cute couple, and he could see they were genuinely happy. 

“What happened last night then?” Seongwu asked, his attention back on his best friend. 

“Yeah, Dongho-hyung left earlier.”  Jihoon pointed with his thumb towards the front door. 

“Dongho?” Seongwu tilted his head towards his mate. 

“Yeah, came outta the spare room.” Jihoon was locking eyes with Seongwu, “he said to take care of Daniel-hyung.” He glared towards the said Alpha, wondering what had gone down between them. 

“You guys didn’t have a fight, right?” Seongwu asked, eyes widening. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Daniel frowned a little, trying to remember what had actually happened last night. 

“Were you together all night?” Seongwu asked, only getting a nod and then a shrug from the younger Alpha. 

Jihoon and Seongwu shared a look, worried that Daniel was looking lost. He clearly couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened last night. 

“How much did I drink?” Daniel asked the couple, hoping that they could help.

“I dunno, man.” Seongwu scratched the back of his neck. “You were still drinking when me and Jihoon called it a night.” He smirked at that, reaching out and ruffling Jihoon’s hair. 

Daniel just nodded. “Right…” he must have had a lot to drink, since he didn’t remember. 

  
  


—

  
  


Daniel was sitting at the back of the lecture hall, Seongwu on his left making notes. Daniel couldn’t even concentrate on what the tutor was saying, he was too preoccupied. 

Dongho was sitting several rows in front, scribbling notes down fast. Daniel had come to the conclusion yesterday that he needed to ask; Dongho might remember what happened that night. 

The tutor had finished explaining the stats, turning to look over all of the students. “We’ll stop here today, since it’s a lot to take in.” 

The students sighed in relief, stretching and chatting straight away. Daniel slipped out of his chair, leaving his stuff and making his way down the stairs of the bleachers. 

“Daniel?” Seongwu furrowed his brows, seeing the younger abandon his stuff. 

“Dongho-hyung.” Daniel was standing beside the elder now, who was still sitting finishing his notes. 

“Yeah?” Dongho looked upwards, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Hyung, you remember what happened that night, right?” Daniel was still confused. 

Dongho sighed, leaning back in his seat. “If you don’t remember then you don’t have to worry about it.” He was tapping his pen on his notepad, irritation building. 

“Did we do something bad to someone?” Daniel really didn’t want to think they did. Dongho rolled his eyes, packing his things away. 

“There was no one else there.” He zipped up his bag before throwing it on his shoulder. He stood up, glaring up at the taller Alpha, “it was only you and me all night.”

Daniel furrowed his brows, his brain starting to run a mile a minute. Dongho slipped out of the bleachers, beginning to walk down the stairs before stopping and turning back. 

“Are you still sore?” Dongho questioned, eyes looking the younger Alpha up and down. 

Daniel’s face flushed bright red, his eyes widening. “We…” He gestured between them. 

“You’re so dumb, Daniel. It’s a good thing you’re cute.” Dongho scoffed, before turning his back on the younger and making his way out of the lecture hall. 

Daniel stood dumbfounded, the events of that night filtering into his head. He and Dongho… they spent the night _ together _ ! Daniel couldn’t help but feel the heat in his face. 

“Hey, Niellie~” Seongwu slapped the younger on the back, passing him his bag that he’d packed for him. “Everything okay?” 

Daniel grabbed his bag, “thanks, hyung.” He was still staring at the door. 

“What did Dongho say? You’re looking distant.” Seongwu was worried about Daniel. He was too soft for his own good sometimes, and he got easily hurt. 

“I need to confirm something.” Daniel pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening their  _ Business & Economics _ kakao chat. He looked through the members, finding Kang Dongho straight away. 

Daniel clicked on his profile, going to the chat icon. He needed to get the answers straight. 

**Kang Dongho**

_ 14:08 _

_ Dongho hyung, It’s Kang Daniel.  _

_ I need to talk to you seriously about that night.  _

_ Let’s get a coffee and talk, my treat 🙂 _

Daniel sighed, pocketing his phone again. Seongwu just looked over him, but the younger one just shrugged. “Let’s go, hyung.” He gestured towards the door. 

The two Alphas walked out of the lecture hall, making their way out into the quad. A group of Nekos spotted them straight away, stealthily making their way towards them. 

“Hey, Seongwu-hyung, no Jihoon today?” One of them asked. They were short and cute, like the majority of Nekos. 

“He’s in class.” Seongwu stated, ignoring the fluttering eyes. 

“Daniel-hyung, are you free tonight?” Two of the Nekos had surrounded Daniel, grabbing onto his arms in a familiar way. “A bunch of us are gonna go karaoke and we’d love you to come.” 

“Ah, I’ve got plans.” Daniel turned them down, shrugging his arms out of their hold. Well, Dongho hadn’t confirmed them, but Daniel was too preoccupied with him to enjoy karaoke. 

“What about you Seongwu-hyung? You’ll keep us company, right?” The two Nekos went to crowd the elder Alpha instead, not interested in a listless Daniel. 

“Yah!” Jihoon snapped, strolling over towards the group. He grabbed Seongwu by the hand, dragging him away from the group of Nekos and behind him. 

“What the hell, Jihoon. We were only being polite.” The Nekos scoffed, looking Jihoon up and down in a judging fashion. 

“Yeah right.” Jihoon scoffed, his hand squeezing Seongwu’s. “Who goes after someone who’s already got a mate? Disgusting.” 

“Hey! You starting—!”

“Let’s all calm down.” Seongwu intervened, his arm winding around Jihoon’s upper body and pulling him into a soft hug. “I’ve got plans with my mate tonight, so I can’t go. Sorry.” 

Daniel wasn’t even paying attention anymore, he was too busy looking at his phone. Dongho had read his message but he had yet to reply. 

“Come on, hyung.” Daniel mumbled to himself, still looking over his phone. Was it really that hard to just send a simple yes or no? 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Dongho stared at his phone, looking over the message that Daniel had sent. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. 

Jonghyun looked up from his laptop, just in time to see a frustrated Dongho ruffle his hair vigorously. He raised an eyebrow, looking over his roommate. 

“What’s the matter, Dongho?” Minki asked from where he was sitting on the floor, leaning against Jonghyun’s bed. The Neko always came to their room, much to Jisung’s (the Alpha Househead) dismay. 

Minki usually climbed through the window — their room was on the first floor. Jisung was too nice for his own good sometimes, and could never bring himself to ban Minki completely.

Dongho looked towards his friends, seeing the two of them staring. “Nothing’s wrong.” He stated, though he was more shifty than usual. 

Minki frowned, tilting his head. “Do you think we’re stupid?” He was never the delicate type despite his pretty face. 

“It’s got nothing to do with you.” Dongho changed tactics. 

“So there is something bothering you?” Jonghyun picked up on the hint straight away. Damn. 

“It’s nothing major, so it doesn’t matter.” Dongho shrugged, purposefully putting his phone down with the screen facing the sheets. 

“Jonghyunnie, how are we supposed to squeeze it outta him?” Minki asked Jonghyun, fully aware that Dongho could hear him. He wasn’t trying to hide his question. 

“I’m not sure.” Jonghyun smiled at his Neko, reaching out and petting his soft blonde hair. “Maybe we should just leave him be and when he internally panics he’ll come ask for help.” 

Minki nodded, his eyes glancing back towards Dongho. The Alpha didn’t look impressed, or intimidated. “I think I’ll ask Aaron-hyung for advice.” He concluded, making Minki’s face drop. 

“No~ we’re only worried about you!” Minki whined, “anyway, Aaron-hyung and Minhyunnie are on an all-day date today. You’ll never get in contact with them.” He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, his finger even pointed to illustrate. 

Dongho sighed; he remembered the two of them saying something about an all-day date, whatever that was. “So you’ve only got us!” Minki reminded, pointing at Jonghyun with his thumb and grinning. 

The elder Alpha just chuckled. Jonghyun and Minki were so opposite it was almost weird how they fit so well together. Dongho just sighed again, finally picking his phone up. 

“I’m being asked on a coffee date.” He finally gave in, knowing that his friends only meant the best. 

“Really!?” Minki immediately sat up, his eyes wide and full of interest. “Who is it??” Jonghyun was looking too, obviously interested. 

Dongho just sighed deeply, “Kang Daniel.” He answered, his expression falling as he said the name. 

“Kang Daniel?” Jonghyun moved his laptop off his lap, shifting to sit on the edge of his bed instead. “Is it about that night?” 

“He doesn’t remember anything, apparently.” Dongho growled a little, his aura becoming a little dark. “And now he’s trying to ask me what happened? Why should I?” He was pouting now like a child. 

Jonghyun smiled a little, watching his friend act like a kid. Really how old were they now. “So why don’t you just turn down the coffee date then?” He questioned seriously. 

Dongho tensed at that, his hand gripping his phone tighter. Minki smiled this time, “why don’t you just go and see what he has to say?” He sounded way too excited about it. “Want me and Jonghyun to sit at another table and watch over you?” 

“Fuck no.” Dongho shot that idea down straight away. 

Jonghyun couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him; sometimes Minki was too much. “I agree with Minki though. You should see what he has to say.” 

Dongho raised a brow, looking over the two of them. “You know Minhyunnie and Aaron-hyung would agree.” Minki added, nodding at his own words. 

Dongho sometimes hated how supportive they all were. He could never give up on anything with them all around. He was beyond grateful for them. 

“Okay, I’ll hear what he has to say.” He opened kakao, ready to reply. 

**Kang Daniel**

_ 14:08 _

_ Dongho hyung, It’s Kang Daniel.  _

_ I need to talk to you seriously about that night.  _

_ Let’s get a coffee and talk, my treat  _ _ 😊 _

_ 18:52 _

_ The chestnut cafe is open till late if you’re available now.  _

It was a pretty straight forward message, but it was enough. Dongho wasn’t happy about the fact that Daniel forgot, so he wasn’t going to be all bubbly and nice. 

The phone vibrated straight away, a reply coming through straight away. That was far too quick. Was Daniel the type that just stared at his phone 24/7..?

**Kang Daniel**

_ 18:53 _

_ I’ve got time now!  _

_ Shall we meet there at 7:30?  _

Dongho raised a brow. How desperate was Daniel to find out about that night anyway. He messaged back a simple ‘ok’, but that meant he had to leave soon. 

The Alpha shifted off of his bed, making his way towards his clothes rack. Minki and Jonghyun watched him, seeing him pick out a nice outfit. 

“You’re going now?” Jonghyun quickly checked his watch.

“Yeah. We’re meeting at the cafe at seven thirty.” Dongho was quick to get changed into some jeans and fitted shirt, followed by a bomber jacket. 

“Wow~” Minki cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. “I hope it all works out for you, Donggie~”

“As long as it doesn’t end in a fight I’m good.” Dongho grabbed his wallet from his side table, pocketing it, followed by his phone. 

“See you later, Dongho.” Jonghyun nodded to the younger Alpha, giving him silent support. Minki was waving at him, a large grin on his face. 

“Don’t you dare do anything in here.” Dongho warned, pointing between them both. 

Minki scoffed, “what kind of people do you think we are?” 

“I know what kind of person  _ you _ are.” Dongho accused the Neko. “Don’t corrupt Jonghyun too much.”

“Too late.” Minki smirked. Jonghyun chuckled before playfully smacking the Neko’s head. “Ow~!” 

“See ya, Dongho.” Jonghyun waved the younger off. Minki was just pretending to be in pain, though he was smiling up at Jonghyun. 

Dongho just shook his head and left, closing the dorm door after him. He was always the fifth wheel in their friendship group; he wouldn’t pretend that sometimes he wasn’t jealous. 

Dongho wanted someone too. 

The Alpha walked away from the Alpha House towards the quad and out of ShinShin’s main gates. He made sure to walk slowly, not wanting to seem too eager. 

When Dongho reached the town he took liberty to window shop. There were a lot, and it was enough to kill some extra time. He was still annoyed at Daniel, so he could wait. 

When Dongho reached the Chestnut Cafe it was almost ten minutes past their designated time. As he approached the cafe he could see Daniel leaning against the stone wall outside. 

The younger Alpha was continuously checking his phone for the time, before shoving his hands into his pockets. It had gotten a little chilly, and Daniel was in a hoodie and light blue jeans. 

“If you’re cold you should have waited inside.” Dongho spoke as soon as he was close enough. Daniel perked up, smiling at the elder. 

“Hyung, you’re here.” He sounded a little surprised. Did he think that Dongho wouldn’t show up? How much of a dick did he think he was? 

“Let’s go in.” Dongho walked past Daniel and into the cafe. The younger was behind him, shuddering like a bird fluffing its feathers as he stepped into the warmth of the cafe. 

Dongho made his way towards one of the banquette tables, sitting down and getting comfy. Daniel sat opposite the elder, looking awkward. 

The whole situation felt awkward. 

“Can I take your order?” Harin appeared at the table. “Oh, Dongho-hyung. I didn’t recognise you guys.” They were all second years and Dongho had met Harin a couple times when he accompanied Minhyun to his classes. 

“It’s okay, Harin-ah.” Dongho smiled at the younger Alpha. Daniel just watched the elder make a gentle expression, he usually just frowned at him. 

“I heard Minhyun-hyung’s studio project, the one where you sang. It was really good.” Harin complimented. 

“Yeah, it was a shame he couldn’t sing, but he had to be on the other side.” Dongho chuckled along, “I heard that yours was good too. Got your mate to sing, right?” 

“I wouldn’t want anyone other than Yonghoon-hyung to sing.” Harin grinned, though the corners of his eyes were red. “Anyway, what can I get you?” 

“I’ll just have a latte, extra hot, with two extra shots.” Dongho ordered, before looking towards Daniel. “And a piece of crepe cake, after all Daniel is paying.” 

“Sure.” Harin scribbled the order down before looking at Daniel. “And for you, hyung?” 

“Oh, I’ll have a cappuccino. Just as it comes.” Daniel smiled before nodding to Harin. The younger Alpha bowed before making his way towards the counter. 

Dongho leaned back against the banquette, his arms folding. He raised an eyebrow at Daniel, obviously waiting for him to say something. 

Daniel cleared his throat awkwardly, scratching at his nape. “Uh, well… hyung, I’m sorry.” He bowed his head, “I don’t really remember what happened that night, and if I did anything inappropriate to you I would like to apologise.” 

Dongho was a little taken back. Daniel was actually apologising for something he didn’t even remember. He even looked like a kid getting scolded. Damn, he was cute. 

“If you don’t remember what we did, then why apologise.” Dongho’s eyes directed away, a small sigh escaping him. 

“I… I can take a guess.” Daniel cleared his throat, catching the elder’s attention again. His cheeks were pink and his eyes squeezed shut. “We… we did it, right?” 

Dongho sighed again, “yes we did.” He wouldn’t sugarcoat it, “you came onto me, and I—”

“I’m really sorry.” Daniel bowed his head low, his forehead nearly touching the table. “I’m sorry that you had to take care of me when I was drunk. A-and for coming onto you, I’m sor—”

“It’s fine.” Dongho cut the younger off. “It didn’t bother me, we were both pretty drunk. And I appreciated the chance.” 

“What?” Daniel’s eyes widened, staring at the elder. 

“Here are your drinks, hyungs.” Harin came back to the table, placing the respective drinks and cake down on the table. “Enjoy.” He bowed a little before going back to the counter. 

Dongho pulled the cake plate towards him, grabbing the little fork and digging in. Daniel was still in a state of surprise, confused as to what the elder Alpha meant. 

“What did you mean, hyung?” Daniel shook his head and brought himself back into the situation. 

“About appreciating your invitation?” Dongho tilted his head, stabbing the fork into the crepes. He held the piece out towards Daniel, gesturing with his eyes for Daniel to take it. 

Daniel nodded a little, reaching out his hand to take the fork but Dongho immediately pulled it back. “Just open your mouth.” He said with a quick eye roll. 

Daniel’s face flushed again, but he did as the elder said. He opened his mouth and Dongho fed him. Daniel smiled as he chewed. His heart skipped at the soft smile on the elder’s face. 

“Cute.” Dongho commented before continuing to eat his crepe cake. 

“Dongho-hyung, you still haven’t answered.” Daniel grabbed his cup with both hands, “you appreciated it?” 

“Yes. I will never get the chance again so I appreciated the chance to be with you.” Dongho finished the cake, before shifting his attention to his coffee.

“A chance to… be with me?” Daniel wasn’t sure what was happening right now. Was this… a confession??

“Look, Daniel,” Dongho rolled his eyes again, “it was just one night, and if you don’t remember it then it’s best to leave it at that.” He took a big gulp of his coffee. 

“Dongho-hyung, I’m sorry.” Daniel felt a little bad for not remembering anything. 

“It’s fine.” Dongho finished the last gulp of his coffee. “Just forget about it. I know that it meant nothing to you anyway.” He suddenly stood up, “See ya later, Daniel.”

“W-wait!” Daniel jumped up, reaching out and grabbing Dongho’s wrist. The elder turned back, his eyes wide. 

“What?” Dongho shifted a little, his cheekbones dusted pink. 

“Hyung, it meant something to you, right?” Daniel couldn’t just let it go. 

“Yes, it did.” Dongho shrugged the younger Alpha off. 

“But we’re… we’re both Alphas…” Daniel’s eyes were round and confused;  _ could he be more cute?  _

Dongho frowned, his irises shifting red. “I’m well aware of that.” He turned his back on the younger, storming out of the cafe. Daniel was quick to pay at the counter; he hadn’t finished talking yet. 

“Hyung, wait!” Daniel ran after the elder. Dongho shoved his hands into his pockets, his face showing a pouty expression. That was pretty childish. He didn’t mean to snap at the younger Alpha like that and storm off. 

Daniel grabbed Dongho’s shoulder, suddenly pushing the elder into the closest wall. “Don’t… don’t just walk away.” He sounded a little out of breath.  _ He really did sprint after him, huh? _

“What do you want?” Dongho had the young Alpha looking down at him now, both hands trapping him against the wall. 

“Dongho-hyung, I’m seriously sorry for what happened between us.” Daniel couldn’t just leave it alone. “But, you don’t seem to feel bad about it…”

“You want me to tell you straight?” Dongho scoffed, but he was at the end of his rope now. He suddenly grabbed Daniel’s collar, pulling him down and locking their lips together. 

Daniel’s eyes widened. Contrary to his looks, Dongho’s lips were so soft and warm. It was a familiar feeling, and it made Daniel’s heart beat unbelievably fast. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Daniel pulled back, his eyes wide. 

“I like you.” Dongho shoved the younger away, a frown on his face. Daniel noticed that his ears were pink; Dongho was embarrassed. 

“I… I’m an Alpha…” were the only words that Daniel could think of. 

Dongho growled deeply. “You don’t think I know that? That means nothing to me.” He pushed off from the wall, walking back towards ShinShin. 

“B-but, hyung, it’s not… normal, right?” Daniel followed after the elder, his thoughts all messed up. Dongho stopped in his tracks, suddenly turning back to the younger and glaring at him with red eyes. 

“What are you saying?” Dongho could feel the anger swell in his stomach. 

“Do you really like me? I’m not a cute, small Neko.” Daniel didn’t know why these words were pouring out of him. His heart was beating unbelievably fast, almost making him sick. 

“Is it so wrong for me to like you?” Dongho questioned seriously, his hands in his pockets. He didn’t look away from the younger Alpha, eyes locked. 

“Th-that’s not what I mean.” Daniel shook his head. He rubbed at his forehead, his head starting to feel heavy. He didn’t know where to go with this. 

Dongho sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Get home safe, Daniel.” He walked away from the younger, making his way back to university. 

Daniel was left on the street, just watching as Dongho’s figure became smaller and smaller. Did Dongho really like him? There was no way. Dongho would look so much better with a cute and pretty Neko, not a big Alpha like Daniel...

Daniel dragged himself back towards ShinShin, his head hurting. Maybe he should sleep on it, and ask Dongho if he was serious. He just couldn’t believe him. 

Daniel walked into the Alpha House, trudging his way towards his room. He was slow up the stairs, dragging each step out. He wanted to sleep and not think about it anymore. 

“Welcome back, Daniel.” Jisung smiled as soon as he walked through the door. 

“Hi, hyung.” Daniel sighed before walking towards his bed. He collapsed on the sheets, pulling a pillow towards him to hug. 

“You okay?” Jisung asked, turning around on his spinning desk chair. He could almost feel the younger’s depression. 

“I got confessed to.” Daniel rolled, turning himself to look at Jisung instead. 

“Really? By who? Do I know them?” Jisung’s eyes widened, his excitement so obvious. 

“Jisung-hyung,” Daniel’s eyes were wide and puppylike as he looked up at the elder. “What would you do if an Alpha confessed to you?” He desperately needed the advice. 

“An Alpha confessed to you?” Jisung concluded, seeing the younger nod in reply. “Well, do you like him?” 

“Hyung, that’s not the problem.” Daniel sighed, squeezing the pillow tighter. “He’s an Alpha, right… and so am I…”

“So?” Jisung tilted his head. Daniel sat up, eyes widening as he stared at the elder. 

“Hyung…?”

“If you like him, it doesn’t matter if he’s an Alpha.” Jisung concluded, his arms crossing as he sat back in his chair. “Gender doesn’t restrict who you can like. It’s just about what you feel for him.” 

Daniel thought through Jisung’s words. He just looked down at the pillow he was hugging, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Did he like Dongho? 

“You should sleep on it,” Jisung rolled his chair over, petting the younger’s head. “Don’t think too hard about it, the answer will be obvious.” He rolled back over towards his computer, going back to his work. 

Daniel did what the elder suggested. He had a quick shower before getting into bed. He snuggled in, pulling the same pillow into his grasp. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Daniel purposefully sat behind Dongho in lecture, his heart beating weirdly. He’d thought about what Jisung had said for almost a week, but it was hard to justify. 

Jisung said not to think too hard about it, and that was what Daniel tried to do. His mind was racing with thoughts of Dongho, even some indecent ones. He wasn’t sure if it was his own thoughts, or if it was his memory of that night. 

The tutor called it a day, and the students began to disperse. Daniel was quick to throw his stuff into his bag, slipping out of his chair and standing beside Dongho. 

“Hyung, we need to talk.” He needed to be sure of it. 

Dongho sighed, holding back a growl. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” He stood up, before brushing past the younger and towards the exit. Daniel was hot on his tail, not letting him escape. 

“Dongho-hyung, what do you like about me?” Daniel asked, making the elder stop in his tracks. They’d ended up out in the quad, by the small garden in the centre surrounded by a small wall. 

“What does it matter?” Dongho turned back to the younger, meeting his eyes. Daniel felt his heart jump, the elder’s eyes were dark and captivating. 

“I just want to know why you’d choose to like me of all people.” Daniel scratched at the back of his nape sheepishly, his cheekbones flushed pink. 

Dongho took a silent breath, trying to relax himself and stay calm. “I like cute things, and you’re adorable.” He stated, making Daniel’s blush darken. “I didn’t choose you, my feelings just happened to sway towards you. You’re a nice person and you laugh at everything, and your eye smile is really cute.” Dongho clenched his fists, “I like you, even since first year… why does there need to be an explanation?”

Daniel could feel all of his anxiety bottling up. He wasn’t confident that Dongho would continue to like him in the future. 

“I’m not a Neko.” Daniel kept going down that route, and it was really starting to piss Dongho off. 

“I  _ know _ .” Dongho growled, not hiding his irritation. 

“But, I can’t give you a family.” Daniel clarified, his chest tightening at the very thought. Dongho furrowed his brows, mellowing out a little. 

“What are you talking about?” Dongho looked at the younger Alpha with a confused look. 

“I’m an Alpha! If you want a family, a child, in the future, I can’t conceive!” Daniel seemed serious, too serious. "I can't give you that!" 

“Who said I wanted kids?” Dongho was confused by the younger’s argument. 

“Well, maybe not now, but what will happen in the future? You might want loads of kids, you don’t know?” Daniel’s entire face was bright red, embarrassment starting to take over him. 

“Why are you worrying about shit like that?” Dongho scoffed. 

“It’s important!” Daniel snapped back.

“No it’s not!” Dongho growled back. “Why are you thinking that far in the future, do you want kids?” 

“Not really.” Daniel ruffled his hair, his expression indifferent. 

“Then why are you worrying about it?” Dongho frowned, looking up at the younger like he was crazy. “Live in the present. I want you, Kang Daniel. Is that not enough for now?” 

Daniel’s heart skipped at those words. He bit his bottom lip, catching the elder’s attention. Oh god, Dongho really did like him. His heart was beating out of control. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Daniel grabbed the elder’s shoulders, making him tense. “I just need to confirm something.” He leaned in slowly, making Dongho's eyes widen. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dongho pressed a hand to the younger’s chest, pushing him back slightly. “Why are you getting so close? We’re in the quad.” 

“I need to confirm this feeling.” Daniel answered, throwing the elder off. 

“Wha…” Dongho faded out, feeling Daniel’s breath on his lips. He let his eyes close, feeling Daniel lightly kiss him. 

After a few moments Daniel slowly pulled back. Dongho opened his eyes again, seeing the younger Alpha’s flushed face. Damn, that expression was so unfair. 

“What was that about?” Dongho asked, not letting the younger off. 

Daniel flushed, his hands tightening on the elder’s tense shoulders. “I didn’t dislike it.” He kept his eyes downcast, his expression so cute.

“That means nothing.” Dongho pushed at the younger’s chest again. “Let go of me. I’ve had enough of this.” He just needed to get away right now. 

Daniel stumbled as the elder harshly shoved him away. Dongho stormed away, ignoring the pull in his chest. Daniel had come to him, but it was almost too much. 

“Hyung, wait!” Daniel sprinted after the elder, suddenly wrapping his arms around Dongho’s shoulders and upper body. 

Dongho closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of Daniel back hugging him. His warmth felt nice, it was engulfing Dongho and his aura was getting stronger. 

“Let go, Daniel.” Dongho needed to break out of this chain. “You’re being cruel now.” He wanted to get away from Daniel and sort himself out. 

“If I let you go, what happens next?” Daniel tightened his arms as he spoke, his forehead leaning against the back of Dongho’s head. 

“We won’t talk to each other again and I’ll get over you.” Dongho stated seriously. It would take him a while to get over Daniel, after all he’d seriously liked him for a while now.

Daniel’s body became taut, his arms holding onto the elder tighter. “I… I don’t want that.” 

“We were never close anyway.” Dongho sighed, his arms crossing just under where the younger Alpha’s arms were around him. “It’s not like we talked much. It’ll go back to how it was before. You’ll continue your life and I’ll continue mi—”

“I don’t want that!” Daniel snapped, burying his face into Dongho’s neck. “I don’t want you to ignore me… I don’t want you out of my life.” 

“Then what do you want?” Dongho asked, the hope in his voice almost painful. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all this time,” Daniel had a quiet voice as he spoke beside the elder’s ear, “and I know that I’ve been insensitive to you. But… I don’t want you to regret liking me.” 

“Regret?” Dongho turned his head a little, glancing at the younger’s black hair. 

“You might want to have kids in the future, and I’m not sure how confident I’ll be by your side.” Daniel had really considered everything; it was making Dongho’s chest swell with happiness. “People might look at us strangely because we’re two Alphas. Our families might not approve.” 

Dongho chuckled suddenly, waking Daniel up from his spiralling thoughts. Dongho manoeuvred slightly, turning around in the younger’s arms. Daniel was still holding onto him, but now they were looking at each other. 

“I don’t care what others think.” Dongho’s tone was the most reassuring thing Daniel had ever heard. “It’s not too uncommon these days, and anyway, I’ll kill anyone who talks shit.” 

Daniel smiled a little at the elder’s words. Dongho unfolded his arms, opting to wind them loosely around Daniel’s hips. “I just need to know,” Dongho carried on, “how do you feel about me?” 

“I’m not sure if it’s love, but I know I like you. I think about you… in that way.” Daniel’s face was red again. 

“That way?” Dongho was teasing now, but he was weak to cute things. 

“I’ve had dreams about you…” Daniel tried again, but his face was bright red. “...and me. Being… intimate.” 

Dongho just grinned, his arms tightening around the younger and hugging him. “Don’t be embarrassed. I dream about you in compromising positions too.” 

Daniel chuckled, triggering Dongho to laugh too. The younger hugged Dongho back, just the two of them standing there holding onto each other. 

Some other students were giving them funny looks, but Daniel didn’t really care right now. Dongho was first to pull out of the hug, relaxing a little after knowing the younger’s feelings. 

Daniel cleared his throat. “So… so what do we do now?” He was genuinely stumped on what this meant for them. 

“Be my mate.” Dongho didn’t ask persay, but his request made Daniel’s face break out into a large grin. 

“Okay.” He agreed, making Dongho smile. 

“I really do like you, Daniel.” Dongho couldn’t help but say. 

Daniel nodded, a small hum leaving him. “I like you, too.” 

After sweet words, the two Alphas walked back to the Alpha House. There was a little awkward atmosphere between them, but it was just embarrassment. 

“Wanna come to my room?” Dongho asked as they walked through the double doors. 

“What about Jonghyun-hyung?” Daniel asked. Wow, Dongho didn’t actually think that Daniel knew that much about him, especially his roommate. 

Dongho shrugged, “Minki probably kidnapped him anyway.” He smirked towards the younger, “it’s date night.” 

Daniel just nodded, following after the elder. His room was on the first floor, so they didn’t have to worry about a lot of stairs. Dongho unlocked his door, letting the younger inside first. 

Dongho and Jonghyun’s room was pretty well organised, books where they were meant to be and no clothes spewed about. 

“It’s very neat in here.” Daniel stated, making his way over to what he could tell was Dongho’s bed. He sat on the bed, still looking around. 

Dongho stopped in front of the younger, looking down at Daniel with a raised brow. “What’s up, hyung?” Daniel asked, smiling up at the elder. 

“You’re so cute.” Dongho held the younger’s chin, tilting his head up. He leaned down, kissing Daniel softly. 

Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips parting. Dongho took the invitation, coaxing Daniel’s tongue into his mouth. The younger took the initiative, his tongue slipping between Dongho’s lips. 

Daniel suddenly grabbed the elder, pulling him down and pinning him to the bed. Dongho gasped, not expecting the sudden throw. Daniel crawled on top of him, looking down on all fours. 

Dongho laughed, suddenly grabbing the younger and flipping them around. Daniel yelped, now under the elder Alpha. 

“Hyung,” Daniel pushed at the elder’s chest lightly, “can I top?” He tried to sit up, but Dongho was quick to grab his wrists and pin him down. 

“Maybe next time.” Dongho smirked a little, “but I’ve been waiting for this.” He leaned down, locking their lips together again. 

The kiss was desperate and hungry, the both of them trying to dominate. There were hands trailing everywhere on each other, stroking against clothing. 

Dongho pulled back, sitting on Daniel’s abdomen as he pulled his tie off. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his God’s body. Daniel’s eyes became lidded, just looking over the elder. 

Dongho smirked again, haphazardly throwing his shirt somewhere. He took it upon himself to pull Daniel’s tie off and undo his shirt. Dongho’s eyes flashed red as he stroked a hand over the younger’s abs. 

Daniel bit his lip, feeling the familiarity. His eyes were faded dark red, his body easily reacting. Dongho leaned down again, licking Daniel’s neck slowly. 

“Hyung…” Daniel moaned softly, his head falling back. Dongho glided his tongue down to his collarbone, sucking lightly. “You’re leaving marks?” 

“I want everyone to know that you’re taken.” Dongho kissed upwards again, sucking at the soft skin below the younger’s ear. 

Daniel laughed slightly, before grabbing Dongho’s head. He repaid the favour, sucking at the same spot by Dongho’s ear. The elder smirked, letting Daniel finish before ducking down again. 

Dongho licked at the younger Alpha’s nipple, pulling a soft noise from his throat. “You’re quite sensitive here for an Alpha.” He sucked the nub into his mouth, his teeth grazing and tongue flicking over. 

“Nnh…” Daniel whimpered a little, his body heating up. Dongho continued to kiss downwards, trailing his tongue down Daniel’s abs to the edge of his trousers. 

It didn’t take long before Dongho stripped the younger’s lower half, leaving him completely naked. Daniel was already hard, his cock erect and leaking. 

“Hyung, don’t just stare.” Daniel pleaded, feeling embarrassed by the elder’s eyes. 

“You’re sexy though.” Dongho complimented, his hand stroking the younger’s abdomen. 

Daniel sat up suddenly, his forehead bumping the elder’s. “You’re the sexy one, hyung.” His eyes looked over Dongho’s body, “your tattoos are really sexy…” he ran his hand over Dongho’s chest tattoo. 

Dongho watched Daniel’s eyes turn dark red. Dongho chuckled, pushing the younger back until he was leaning on his palms. Dongho leaned down, spreading Daniel’s thighs. 

“H-hyung, wha— nnh!” Daniel bit his lip, feeling Dongho lick at the tip of his cock. The elder had no hesitance, and immediately sucked him in deeper. 

One of Daniel’s hands flew to Dongho’s dark hair, pulling at the soft strands. Dongho hummed in content, sending vibrations around the younger. 

“Ah!” Daniel couldn’t hold his moans any longer. Dongho began bobbing his head, making sure to suck hard on the pull back. 

Daniel threw his head back, his hips trembling against the sheets. Dongho sucked hard once more before slowly pulling off of the younger’s cock. He licked his lips, smirking at Daniel’s wide eyes. 

“Good?” Dongho questioned, looking proud of himself. 

“Yeah…” Daniel nodded, his face flushed and adorable. He glanced down to the elder’s trousers, seeing the bulge straining in the fabric. “I’ll do you too, hyung. It looks painful.” Daniel brushed his fingers against the bulge.

Dongho couldn’t say no to the idea. He shifted off the bed, shimmying out of his trousers and boxers. His cock sprang at attention, hard and ready. 

Daniel manoeuvred them both; Dongho sitting on the bed while Daniel kneeled on the floor in front of him. “Don’t complain if I suck.” Daniel quickly commented, not wanting the elder to laugh at him. 

“I don’t care.” Dongho grinned, “you being willing is enough for me.” 

Daniel nodded, shuffling closer. He took hold of the base of Dongho’s cock, feeling the heat from him. It was honestly no different from a Neko. 

Daniel sucked the head completely into his mouth, his tongue already poking at the slit. Dongho gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his moans. Daniel tried to take the elder in as much as he could, but he was a lot bigger than he could manage really. 

Dongho threaded his fingers through Daniel’s black hair, petting his head gently. The younger was bobbing his head, lapping at as much hot flesh he could get. 

“E-Enough…” Dongho groaned, pushing the younger off of his cock. Daniel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his red eyes looking up at Dongho.

Dongho’s eyes were just as red, excitement burning inside. He pulled Daniel back onto the bed, laying him down again. Dongho reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Daniel took a deep breath, knowing what was next to come. He wasn’t sober last time, so he wasn’t too sure how it would feel. 

Dongho popped the cap of the lube, pouring a more than generous amount into his hand. Daniel spread his legs, shifting a pillow under his lower back to lift himself a little. 

“Relax your body, Niel…” Dongho gently smothered the lube over Daniel’s entrance, making him twitch slightly. 

“I-I’ll try.” Daniel couldn’t deny that he was slightly scared. He’d only slept with Nekos, so this was new territory for him. 

Dongho smiled at the younger, seeing the determination in his eyes mixed with slight worry. The elder pushed his index finger inside slowly, waiting for Daniel’s body to loosen up before continuing. 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing. Dongho leaned forwards, kissing the younger softly. Daniel immediately kissed back, distracting himself from the dull throb from below. 

Dongho added a second finger while wrapping his other hand around Daniel’s cock. He stroked the younger slowly, going at the same pace as his fingers thrusting in and out. 

Daniel looped his arms around the elder’s neck, keeping him close and kissing at his mouth and chin. Dongho after a third finger, splaying them slowly. The lube was making everything easier and wetter, and Daniel was positively reacting. 

Daniel could already feel his toes curl, his hips picking up off the cushion a little. Dongho’s fingers were stroking, feeling inside. 

“Ahh!” Daniel suddenly moaned loudly, his eyes wide. 

“Finally… found it.” Dongho grinned, pressing his fingers into Daniel’s prostate. 

“Nnh…!” Daniel gripped hard to the sheets, almost ripping them. 

“It’s harder to find than a Nekos...” Dongho muttered. 

“D-Don’t talk about Nekos when your fingers are in my ass.” Daniel growled, his red eyes narrowing. 

Dongho chuckled, “you getting jealous?” He actually felt his chest bubble with happiness. 

“N-no that’s not— Ahhh, fuck!” Daniel cut himself off in a moan, Dongho’s fingers pressing into his spot hard. 

“I haven’t liked anyone but you for nearly two years, gimme a break.” Dongho splayed his fingers one last time before pulling out of the younger. 

Daniel whimpered slightly, feeling the sudden emptiness. He glanced down at Dongho’s hard cock, watching the beads of precum snake down the hot flesh. 

“Will that really fit?” Daniel couldn’t help but be worried. 

“It did before.” Dongho wiggled his eyebrows, only to get a hit with the side of Daniel’s knee. Dongho chuckled, “turn around. It’ll be easier.” 

Daniel did as he was told, getting onto all fours instead. Dongho groaned at the sight, seeing the younger Alpha waiting for him. 

“Grab a condom from my drawer, will ya?” Dongho gestured to his side table. 

Daniel bit his lip, feeling confident all of a sudden. “It’s fine raw…” he lowered his head, trying to hide his blush. 

Dongho was a little taken back. “You sure? I won’t pull out…” he was already feeling hot at the thought of cumming inside Kang Daniel. 

“It’s fine.” Daniel looked back over his shoulder, crimson eyes impatient. “I won’t get pregnant, so do your worst.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Dongho growled, grabbing the lube again. He poured more into his hand, stroking his stiff cock. 

Daniel felt the prod at his entrance, making him tense up. Dongho stroked his hands up Daniel’s sides, pulling shivers out of the younger. 

“Hey, relax.” Dongho cooed, “I’ll be slow and gentle.” Daniel shuddered, that voice was so familiar to him. 

Dongho pushed forwards, his cock breaching Daniel’s body. The younger gasped, trying his best to stay relaxed. Dongho pressed in slowly until his entire cock was inside Daniel. 

“Ha…” Daniel breathed deeply. “Shit…” he was clenching around the intrusion, his body trying to oust Dongho. 

“You’re so hot.” Dongho whispered, one hand holding onto Daniel’s hip. His other hand was stroking at Daniel’s abs, keeping him relaxed. “So fucking tight…” 

“Damn… you’re so fucking big.” Daniel gritted out, his hip twitching slightly. He could feel the entirety of Dongho inside him, and it was a sensational feeling.

“Sorry… are you okay?” Dongho wrapped both arms around the younger, hugging him from behind. He was resting his cheek against the back of Daniel’s neck. 

“It… it’s okay.” Daniel pushed his hips back a little. “You can move… you’re driving me insane.” Dongho’s cock was constantly pressed into his prostate. 

“Fuck.” Dongho went back to grabbing Daniel’s hips, pulling out until the head before slamming forwards again. 

“Yah!!” Daniel shouted out, before Dongho’s hand covered his mouth.

“Not so loud, Niellie,” Dongho groaned into the younger’s ear. “The dorms aren’t soundproof.” 

“Ah… sh-shut up.” Daniel turned his head to look at the elder. “It’s hard to hold back…” 

Dongho chuckled, but he needed to take into account the building structure. “L-lemme face you…” Daniel suddenly requested, already trying to move away. 

“Why?” Dongho pressed his forehead to Daniel’s sweaty back. “It will be uncomfortable for you.” 

“I wanna kiss you.” Daniel’s ears were red. So cute. 

Dongho couldn’t say no to such a cute request. He pulled out, letting Daniel lay on his back. His lower back was still propped by a cushion, making everything easier. 

Dongho slid back into Daniel, his cock brushing right past his prostate. Daniel grabbed the elder’s head, pulling him down into a searing kiss. 

Dongho started thrusting at a fast pace, wanting more of the heat. Daniel moaned into the elder’s mouth, his tongue licking at Dongho’s palette. 

Daniel’s legs wrapped around Dongho's hips, his heels digging into his lower back. Dongho took that as a good sign, his hips starting to stutter with how good it felt. 

Daniel whimpered, his body starting to burn from the inside. “D-Dongho… hyung… Ahh! Nnh!” 

“Daniel… nnh!” Dongho pressed his forehead against the younger’s. They were breathing into each other, gasps and moans escaping from both of them. 

“Ah… shit!” Daniel moaned deeply, his legs falling back to the bed. His body arched slightly, feeling Dongho stroke even deeper inside of him. It was such a good feeling. 

Dongho grabbed to the younger’s hips, his thrusts becoming harder and stronger. Daniel gripped to the pillow and sheets, his head thrown back. His body was amazing with the way that he was arched and perfect. 

Dongho groaned, his lower abdomen coiling. “I’m close… nnh!” Daniel’s body just felt so right. He was tightening around him perfectly and sucking him into his heat. 

“H-hyung… t-touch me!” Daniel reached out for the elder, his nails digging into taut muscle. 

Dongho grabbed behind one of Daniel’s knees, pushing his legs up. His other hand gripped Daniel’s cock, pumping him in time to his stuttering thrusts. 

Daniel’s eyes were rolling into his head, his body shuddering with the pleasure. Dongho locked their lips together again, tongues curling around each other. 

Dongho rubbed his thumb over Daniel’s slit, pulling desperate groans and moans. Daniel broke the kiss in a moan of Dongho’s name, cum shooting onto his abs, chest and all over the elder’s hand. 

Daniel’s body clamped down on Dongho’s cock, pulling him further inside. Dongho rolled his hips, bringing himself to completion inside Daniel. He growled out a moan of the younger’s name. 

Daniel’s body became slack against the sheets, making a pained noise when Dongho collapsed on top of him. The elder just laid his head against Daniel’s chest. 

They laid there for a long time, just basking in the after glow. “That… that was actually… really good.” Daniel spoke, his voice hoarse. 

“Yeah it was.” Dongho lifted himself up on shaky arms. He sat back on his knees, pulling out of Daniel slowly. Dongho watched his cum leak out of Daniel’s abused hole, watching it clench and pulse around the air. 

Daniel shakily sat up, before wincing at the sensitive feel. He eye-smiled at Dongho, showing his cute side again. 

Dongho glanced down at them both, seeing the sweat and cum sticking to them both. “Let’s shower.” He suggested, feeling as though they needed one desperately. 

Daniel nodded, feeling more blissed out than hed ever been. He shakily got to his feet, only to stumble. Dongho was quick to jump up and wrap his arms around the younger, catching him before he fell. 

“You okay?” Dongho asked seriously. 

“My… my legs are weak.” Daniel blushed, his expression sheepish. Dongho just smiled, assisting the younger Alpha to the bathroom. 

“We better shower together, just to be safe.” Dongho grinned, a hand grabbing Daniel’s ass. The younger playfully shoved at him, making the both of them laugh. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


“So you guys are mates now?” Seongwu asked, pointing between Dongho and Daniel. Daniel wasn’t too confident in advertising to everyone about him and Dongho, but he at least wanted Seongwu to hear it from him. 

Dongho stood with his arms crossed, not too bothered about who knew about their relationship. His friends already knew, since Dongho was quick to message them all. 

“That’s not… a problem, right?” Daniel questioned, feeling a little uneasy. He didn’t want to lose his best friend over something like this. 

“It’s not a problem at all.” Seongwu shrugged, “I’m just a little surprised.” He smiled brightly, no disgust or repulsion at all. “I’m happy as long as you're happy.” 

Daniel’s shoulders lost all tenseness, relief washing over him. “But,” Seongwu suddenly pointed at Dongho, “if you do anything to make my cute Daniellie sad I will kill you.” 

“Yours?” Dongho raised a brow. 

“That’s right.” Seongwu pouted his lips, making a weird face. 

“Hyung.” Daniel sighed. 

“I’m kidding~” Seongwu grinned before chuckling. “I’m happy that you told me. It’s nice to be trusted.” 

“Thanks for accepting it.” Daniel smiled before pulling his friend into a hug. Seongwu hugged back straight away; he didn’t care who Daniel was with, as long as he was happy. 

Dongho growled a little, “that’s enough.” He grabbed the back of Daniel’s shirt, pulling him away from Seongwu. 

“Ooh, possessive already?” Seongwu grinned. Dongho just rolled his eyes, but he still had a smile on his face. 

“Of course.” Dongho replied seriously. “Daniel is mine.” 

Daniel chuckled a little, the tips of his ears pink. He opted to wrap his arm around Dongho's shoulders, hugging him lightly. 

“You’re cute.” Daniel commented, leaning his head against the elder’s hair. Dongho just hummed, but closed his eyes at the comforting warmth. 

“Aw, you guys are cute~” Seongwu cooed, clasping his hands together. 

Daniel just grinned, holding the elder tighter again. Dongho just nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. “I’m gonna tell Jihoon, if that’s okay?” 

“That’s fine.” Daniel gave permission easily. “Jisung-hyung already knows.” 

“We’re not really hiding our relationship,” Dongho clarified, “it’s just not anyone else’s business. If they wanna know they can ask, but I’d rather people left it.” He would tell everyone that Daniel was his if it was up to him, but acceptance from others wasn’t important. 

“As long as you guys are happy, who cares.” Seongwu was too happy for them. It was about time Daniel found someone he could love. It didn’t matter than it was another Alpha. 

“More than happy.” Dongho replied easily, nuzzling at Daniel and making him chuckle. 

Daniel was more than happy to snuggle back. It was obvious that they were happy, and there was no way that could be wrong. It didn’t matter that they were two Alphas. It was right to be together, and no one could say otherwise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel yawned, his chest feeling heavy. It was still relatively early, the light only dim as it trailed through the curtains. He looked down at himself, only to see Dongho sleeping calmly on top of him.

Daniel smiled; no wonder he felt heavy. He gently reached out, his fingers threading through Dongho’s hair. The elder Alpha snuggled closer to the touch, a smile unconscious on his face. Daniel wrapped his arms around the elder, turning them so they were both on the side. 

“What…?” Dongho mumbled, though his eyes remained closed. 

“You’re heavy… so I had to move you.” Daniel grinned, leaning forwards and nuzzling Dongho’s nose. 

“What… what time is it…?” Dongho tried to sit up but Daniel kept a tight hold around his waist. 

“Early.” Daniel pressed his forehead to Dongho’s, just staying close. Dongho just hummed, easily falling back into sleep. 

Daniel quickly glanced towards the other side of the room, seeing Jisung asleep in his own bed. It was nice that Jisung didn’t mind if Dongho stayed over, as long as they didn’t do anything beyond sleep. Daniel would never do anything like that anyway. 

It hadn’t taken long into their relationship for Daniel to realise how kind Dongho actually was. He was one of those people that looked intimidating, but his personality was completely the opposite. Kang Dongho was the sweetest person alive, he was a small cupcake. 

Daniel had fallen in love with him. He knew that he liked Dongho, that’s why they were in a relationship, but it didn’t take long to fully fall for him. He was perfect, too perfect for an Alpha like Daniel. 

Daniel tightened his arms around Dongho, making him groan a little. He’d never told Dongho that he loved him, he just felt too embarrassed about the words. Dongho snuggled closer, his face burying into the younger’s neck.

“Cute…” Daniel cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the elder’s forehead. 

  
  


When the morning came, Daniel groaned. Dongho was gone, and it was kinda lonely. Daniel frowned, forcing himself to sit up. “Hyung…?” He called out softly. 

“Dongho went back to his room to shower.” Jisung answered him, “He said that he didn’t want to wake you, so he left quietly.” He smiled at the thought, thinking the two Alphas were the cutest thing ever - besides Daehwi, of course. 

Daniel just nodded, “you have class, hyung?” He turned to the elder. 

“Soon,” Jisung smiled, “our classes start at the same time today, so lets go together.” 

“Sure.” Daniel nodded, smiling sweetly. He got up from the comfort of his bed, making his way towards the bathroom. He needed to shower.

The hot water felt nice rolling over Daniel’s body. He hummed in satisfaction before sudding himself up. 

Once he was showered and dry, Daniel got dressed into his uniform. Jisung took it upon himself to do Daniel’s tie for him, since he never quite got it right. 

Jisung stepped back, looking over Daniel with a smile. “Perfect. Let’s go.” He grabbed his bag, already making a beeline for the door. 

Daniel gathered his stuff quickly, following the elder out of the room. “Are you doing alright with your studies?” He asked casually, feeling like he hadn’t talked to Jisung for a while. 

“Me?” Jisung pointed to himself. “I’m actually doing better than I thought I would.” He laughed at himself, ruffling the back of his hair. 

“You’re smart, hyung.” Daniel patted the elder’s shoulder, “give yourself some more credit.” 

Jisung just laughed more, shoving Daniel playfully. The younger chuckled too, laughing every time Jisung did. 

Jisung made his way towards the mathematics block, which was before the business block. “Study hard, Niellie.” Jisung nodded at him. 

“You too, hyung!” Daniel waved the elder off before making his way towards the business block. He pulled out his phone, seeing that he had a message from Seongwu. 

Daniel furrowed his brows; Dongho hadn’t messaged him. Dongho had only told Jisung to tell Daniel he’d gone to his own room. Daniel frowned, pocketing his phone again. 

The lecture hall was filled with students. Seongwu waved Daniel over to where he was sitting, and the younger waved back. 

Daniel walked up the bleachers, looking around the hall. “Where’s Dongho-hyung?” He muttered as he sat beside Seongwu. 

“I know,” Seongwu leaned on the table, “Dongho is usually here first.” He turned to Daniel, seeing the confused expression.

Seongwu raised a brow, “you guys didn’t fight, did ya?” 

“No.” Daniel shook his head. They were fine yesterday, and last night. “He just left while I was still asleep this morning, and he hasn’t messaged.” 

“G’afternoon everyone.” The tutor walked in, placing his books on the desk. 

Daniel looked to the door, only for Dongho to quickly make his way to the lecture. The tutor instantly looked towards the Alpha with a disapproving look. “A little late, Kang Dongho-yah?” 

“I’m sorry, seonsaengnim.” Dongho bowed his head before making his way towards the front row. He sighed, sitting down and taking out his books. 

There was a soft buzz from his pocket, and Dongho stealthily pulled it out. He smiled, already knowing who it was. 

**🥟 Daniellie 🥟**

_ 09:12 _

_ Where were you hyung? You never arrive late 😓😓😓 _

_ 09:13 _

_ It wasn’t anything important _

Dongho smiled at the message. He knew that it was a little petty to not tell Daniel everything, but it wasn’t important anyway. 

Daniel frowned, reading the message. It sounded a little conspicuous; a little standoffish. He typed back, a frown on his face. 

**🧁 Dongho-hyung 🧁**

_ 09:15 _

_ Not important? You left this morning and now you’re late? _

_ I’m a little suspicious 🤨 _

_ 09:16 _

_ Relax Neillie ❤️ it’s not important _

Daniel furrowed his brows, looking down to where the elder Alpha was sitting. He was busy listening to the lecture now, but Daniel couldn’t concentrate. 

The lecture seemed to drag and Daniel had hardly written anything. Seongwu gave him a worried look, but he’d let the younger borrow his notes if he needed them.

“Okay, we’ll stop here, make sure to read the next two chapters.” The tutor ended the class. 

Daniel quickly threw his things into his bag, already seeing Dongho making his way out of the lecture hall. “Sorry, Seongwu-hyung.” Daniel turned to his friend, waving before running down the stairs. 

“It’s fine.” Seongwu felt bad, but he wouldn’t stop his friend. 

“Hyung.” Daniel ran straight out of the room, catching up to Dongho just outside the building. “What’s up with you?” He quickly turned Dongho around, forcing him to face him. 

Dongho ruffled the back of his hair, clicking his tongue. Daniel frowned, seeing that the elder looked annoyed. “What’s wrong, hyung?” He kept a soft tone, his eyes becoming round and sad. 

Dongho bit his lip, seeing how cute the younger looked. “It’s nothing… just a personal call.” 

“Personal?” Daniel frowned a little. “Can’t I know about it?” He didn’t want Dongho to suffer internally. He knew that the elder stressed himself to the point of anger. Daniel wanted to help him, no matter how small the matter. 

Dongho chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re too cute.” He reached forwards, brushing a finger over Daniel’s cheek. “Please don’t worry about it, it’s nothing really.” Dongho cupped the back of Daniel’s head, pulling him down so their foreheads were pressed together. 

Daniel was still worried, but he didn’t want to push the elder too far. Dongho released the younger, smiling at him sweetly. Daniel just nodded, knowing that the elder didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

There was a small group of Nekos looking over them, giggling a little. They made their way closer, obviously because Daniel and Dongho were attractive and only a handful of people knew about their relationship. They both weren’t overly affectionate, so it would be hard to guess they were in an actual relationship. 

Dongho noticed the Nekos straight away, his eyes rolling a little. They were getting closer and were obviously building up the courage to talk to them; they looked like first years. 

“I’m meeting Jonghyun and the others for lunch, so I’ll see you later.” Dongho quickly waved, escaping from Daniel. The younger just stood confused, seeing as though his mate just ran from him.

  
“Dongho-hyung!” Daniel called after him, but he didn’t even look back. He couldn’t help but feel suspicious. 

“Daniel-sunbaenim?” The Nekos found the courage and came over to him. Daniel smiled, trying his best not to seem too annoyed. 

“Yes?” He bowed his head a little. 

“Are you free now? We’re planning on going to town for lunch and wondered if you wanna come with us?” One of them asked. He was really short and cute, but Daniel didn’t even think twice about it. 

“It’s okay, I’m gonna have lunch with Seongwu-hyung.” Daniel easily turned them down, “thanks anyway though.” He already started walking away but the Nekos crowded him again. 

“We just saw Seongwu-sunbaenim with Jihoon, so I think he’s busy.” One of the other Nekos said seriously. 

Daniel sighed, “I’m sorry but, I have a mate.” He quickly said, making the Nekos step back and widen their eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Who? Who is it?” 

“Do we know them?” 

Daniel just shook his head, turning away again. “It’s private.” He began walking away, but he could still hear the gossiping. 

“Do you think he really has a mate?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him with a Neko.” 

“Me neither…”

“You think it’s just an excuse…?”

Daniel shook his head. He wanted to tell people that Dongho was his mate, but he still couldn’t help but feel worried about the reactions of other people. What if people ostracised Dongho? 

Daniel shook his head, not wanting to think about such pessimistic thoughts. He walked towards the cafeteria, knowing that Seongwu would be there. He didn’t want to interrupt him and Jihoon, but he didn’t want to be alone right now. 

“Hey, Daniel-hyung!” Jihoon noticed him first, waving him over to their table. 

“Hey.” Daniel waved back before sitting at the table beside Seongwu. 

“You alright, Neillie?” Seongwu asked, looking his best friend up and down.

“Dongho-hyung is acting strange…” Daniel lolled his head back, rubbing at his eyes. “He says it’s personal and I shouldn’t worry about it, but I can’t help but worry about him.” 

Jihoon just smiled, leaning on his arms. “He’s really loved, huh?” 

Daniel’s cheeks turned pink, sitting up again and clearing his throat. “O-obviously.” He tapped his fingers on the table. Jihoon just grinned, while he grabbed an empty side plate and piled it with some of his noodles. 

Daniel bowed his head to Jihoon as the Neko slid the plate towards him. Seongwu passed over a pair of chopsticks, smiling. 

“You two are too good to me.” Daniel chuckled, snapping the chopsticks in half. He started eating the noodles, but the sighs kept coming. 

Jihoon and Seongwu gave each other a worried look, seeing that Daniel seemed down. Jihoon shuffled his chair, sitting straight in front of Daniel. 

“Hyung, if you’re that worried, you should assure Dongho-hyung that you’re there for him.” Jihoon looked cute when he smiled. 

Daniel nodded, eating the last of the noodles of his small plate. “You’re right.” He would definitely find Dongho later. 

Seongwu placed a strip of pork cutlet on the side plate. “You should really eat some more.” He didn’t mind anyway, he’d already had two. 

“Thanks, hyung. Jihoonie.” He was extremely thankful for them both. They gave him a lot of advice and accepted his and Dongho’s relationship without question. 

—

“So you’re avoiding him?” Jonghyun concluded, leaning on the picnic table. 

“Well… no.” Dongho’s eyes were directed away, not bringing himself to look at the elder. “And yes.”

“Why can’t you just tell him that you’re fighting with your appa?” Minhyun asked from beside Dongho. Aaron was beside him, while Minki was almost sitting on Jonghyun; he was that close. 

“Because it’s about Daniel… and I know that he’ll freak out about it.” Somehow Dongho’s father had found out about his relationship. He didn’t usually get into Dongho’s business, but knowing that his mate was an Alpha ticked him off. 

“Will he really though?” Aaron leaned forwards a little, looking past Minhyun to Dongho. 

“He will.” Dongho growled a little. “He’ll go to the whole  _ ‘you deserve to be with a Neko who can give you a family’ _ bullshit.” He got angry thinking about it. It wasn’t the first time Daniel had spouted nonsense like that. 

Aaron frowned a little, but understood the anger in the younger’s voice. “Maybe you should have a proper talk with Daniel about what your appa said.” 

“He didn’t say anything worth repeating.” Dongho scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning on them on the table. 

“Dongho.” Minhyun sighed, wrapping his arm around the elder’s shoulders. “You can’t just leave Daniel in the dark.” 

“I thought you weren’t gonna give him up for anything?” Minki questioned, tilting his head to the side and hitting Jonghyun’s in the process. 

“I won’t.” Dongho answered fast. “Kang Daniel is mine.” He pouted, leaning on a hand and glancing off to the side. 

Minki just laughed, seeing the Alpha getting sulky. Minhyun gave Dongho a pat on the back, physically encouraging him. 

“In all seriousness,” Jonghyun started up the conversation, “you should tell Daniel. It’s something that concerns him.” 

Dongho sighed, still refusing to look at his friends. “What if he doesn’t want to deal with it?” He was honestly worried that Daniel might suggest breaking up. 

“Doesn’t he love you though?” Minki asked innocently, but it instantly made Dongho tense. 

“Dongho?” Minhyun felt the flinch, his expression becoming soft. “What’s wrong?” 

“Was it something I said?” Minki frowned into a pout, feeling a little guilty. 

“No,” Dongho waved his hand nonchalantly. “But, Daniel has never told me he loves me.” 

“Never?” Aaron questioned, his tone reflecting disbelief. 

“He tells me  _ ‘I like you’ _ , and that’s it.” Dongho leaned down, burying his face into his arms. “I really love him… but I’m so insecure.” 

Minhyun gave the elder a one armed hug. Minki even got up from his bench, walking around the table and leaning over Dongho’s back and hugging him. “I’m sorry for bringing it up, Donggie.” He felt even more guilty. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dongho mumbled. 

Aaron looked over to Jonghyun, seeing him shake his head slowly. The Nekos were too busy trying to comfort Dongho, but he just laid there like a lump. 

Aaron had taken it upon himself to stand up and move to Jonghyun’s side of the table. Minhyun dragged Dongho into the middle of the bench, giving Minki space beside him. Dongho was sitting between the Nekos now while they hugged him. 

“What did your appa actually say?” Jonghyun questioned, still interested. 

Dongho sighed, looking up from the table. “You know… the basics: What are you thinking? Don’t you want a future? What will people say about us? That kinda shit.” 

Minki leaned his head on Dongho’s shoulder, feeling sad at his words. Minhyun took it upon himself to rub gently and comfortingly at the elder’s back. 

“You don’t usually listen to you appa, right?” Aaron gave the younger a soft encouraging smile. 

“Not usually.” Dongho always did what he wanted, as long as he kept good grades and all that jazz. His parents didn’t usually get involved in his personal life. 

“How did he find out anyway?” Minhyun asked seriously, his eyes narrowing at the thought. 

Dongho shrugged, “I don’t know, but when he asked I couldn’t deny it.” He couldn’t bring himself to lie to his appa, even if it could hold back the awkwardness for a while more. 

Jonghyun sighed a little, “Daniel will make assumptions if you don’t clear things up.” He didn’t want Dongho to fall out with Daniel. 

Dongho sighed; he knew that Jonghyun was right. “I will.” He couldn’t bring himself to do it now, he’d purposefully talk to his appa first. 

—

Daniel was just laying on his bed, staring aimlessly at his phone. Dongho hadn’t replied to him for two days, the weekend no less. 

“Where are you…?” Daniel muttered out. He’d even gone to Dongho’s room, but Jonghyun has told him that he wasn’t there. He’d gone home for the weekend. 

Daniel didn’t know where Dongho lived. He didn’t actually know a lot about him at all. He knew his birthday, and that he practiced Kumdo as a kid but that was about it really. 

“I’m a bad mate…” Daniel threw his arm over his eyes. 

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself.” Jisung turned around in his chair, “you’ve only been together for what, three months?” 

“Four…” Daniel frowned, looking at his phone again. He opened kakao, looking over the picture Dongho sent him around a week ago. 

He was really cute. Not a lot of people saw the cute side of Dongho, but Daniel saw him everyday. Well, he did. 

Daniel narrowed his eyes, opening the ID and calling his mate. Daniel sat up, listening to the ring tone. He wanted to at least talk to Dongho. 

_ “Yeoboseyo?”  _ Dongho finally answered. 

“Hyung, where are you?” Daniel quickly spoke. “Jonghyun-hyung said you went home, is everything alright?” 

_ “I’m on the train.”  _ Dongho answered back,  _ “I’ll arrive at Seoul station in an hour, so I’ll be back at ShinShin just under two. Let’s talk when I’m back.” _

“Hyung, wait a sec—!”

_ “I’m gonna hang up.”  _ And with that Dongho actually cut him off. Daniel just stared aimlessly at the phone in his hand. 

“Bastard.” Daniel growled, suddenly getting to his feet. Jisung watched him grab his wallet and keys. 

“You’re leaving?” Jisung asked, watching Daniel shuffle about. 

“I’m gonna go meet Dongho at the train station.” Daniel smiled at the elder, but his eyes were a tiny bit red. 

“Make sure you wrap up, it's cold out there.” Jisung reminded, gesturing to the window. There was snow starting to fall and lay, which was never a good sign. 

Daniel pulled on a scarf and his Burberry overcoat. “I’ll see you later, Jisung-hyung.” He waved to the elder before disappearing out of the room. 

Daniel walked out of the Alpha House, the cold hitting him straight away. He buried more into his coat and walked down the path to the main university. 

The ShinShin station was down the hill from the university, so Daniel made a beeline. The snow was actually really heavy, and Daniel regretted not grabbing a hat. 

Daniel arrived at the subway station, ruffling his hair to dislodge some snow. He pulled out his phone, seeing how much time he had. He swiped his T-money card and waited by the doors. He was tapping his foot, his patience slipping away. 

The train finally rolled up, and Daniel was quick to step on. The train was packed, so Daniel had to stand up. He didn’t mind, since Seoul Station wasn’t that far away. 

“Do you see that Alpha over there?” 

There were a couple of Nekos looking over him, chuckling too loudly. Daniel was just staring out the window, holding the handrail tightly. 

“He’s really hot and tall.” 

“Do you think he’s single?” 

“I doubt it. An Alpha like that probably has a really handsome and beautiful Neko.” 

“You’re right, but I can dream~!” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, glad he was turned away. He wasn’t sure how he was going to find Dongho in Seoul Station, but he was going to try. 

The train finally arrived at the station, and Daniel quickly stepped off. He didn’t have that much time until Dongho said his train arrived, so he needed to hurry. 

Daniel made his way through the station, going from the subway to the main station. He didn’t even know what train Dongho was on; he didn’t know where his family home was. 

It took another ten minutes before Daniel started to panic. What if he missed him? What if Dongho has lied just to end the phone call? No… Dongho wasn’t the type to lie, at all. 

Daniel sighed, glancing up and zoning in on who he was looking for. Dongho was just casually walking through the station, all bundled up in his winter coat, scarf and hat. Even all wrapped up Daniel could tell it was him. 

Daniel growled a little, walking fast to try and catch up to the elder Alpha. Dongho was walking towards line 4, scanning his card without delay. 

Daniel followed his mate, getting on the same subway train going in the direction of Samgakji. Why was Dongho going that way? ShinShin was the other way. 

Daniel was thankful that the train car was full. He stood at one side of the car, while Dongho was at the other. Daniel was glad that he was tall, he could glance over the majority of people and still see Dongho. 

They stayed on the train for three stops, getting off at Ichon station. Daniel was a little skeptical but stepped off the train too. He followed his mate at a distance, wondering what he was up to. 

Dongho was already walking up the stairs to the exit, pulling his phone out his pocket casually. Daniel couldn’t help but feel angry. Here he was worried about their relationship and Dongho was being far too casual. 

Why was he exiting at Ichon anyway? He needed to catch the opposite to get back to ShinShin, but here he was going into the city. 

They were both outside now, the snow still coming down. Dongho was making his way towards Dongjak Bridge, his hands shoved into his pockets. 

Daniel quickened his pace a little, following closer behind. “Dongho-hyung.” He called out to him finally, making the elder stop in his tracks. 

“I wondered when you were going to say something.” Dongho turned to look at the younger, a smile on his face. 

“How long have you known?” Daniel furrowed his brows, almost glaring at the elder. 

“Since you got on the train.” Dongho chuckled a little, “you think I can’t sense your aura when we’re on the same train?” 

Daniel couldn’t help but blush, his eyes directing away. Dongho just jerked his head, gesturing for the younger to follow him over the bridge. 

Daniel walked behind Dongho for a couple minutes, before reaching out and grabbing the elder’s arm. “Hyung, we need to talk.” 

There were now in the middle of the bridge, and thankfully there weren’t that many cars and the air was still. Dongho turned back to the younger Alpha, the both of them just stood looking at each other. 

“I know that I’m slow, but I can catch on to the fact that you’re avoiding me.” Daniel shook his head a little, some more snow falling off. 

Dongho’s expression became a little sad, but he couldn’t deny it. He just turned to the river, leaning on the banister and looking over the water. 

“I am sorry.” He sighed, grabbing the freezing railing. “I didn’t mean to avoid you, I was just dealing with some things.” 

Daniel stood beside the elder, holding his wrist and pulling his hand off the banister. “Don’t grab it without gloves on. It’s cold.” He rubbed Dongho’s hand between his own, trying his best to warm him up. 

Dongho felt his heart tighten at the words and adorable actions. Even when he was being childish, Daniel was still worrying about him. “I know.” Dongho released the bar, shoving his other hand into his pocket while Daniel was still holding the other. 

Daniel bit his lip. “Why Dongjak Bridge?” He questioned seriously, looking over the elder. 

“Well,” Dongho turned back to Daniel, “I like to look out at the river when there’s stuff on my mind. It just happened to be Dongjak Bridge today.” 

Dongho chuckled a little, turning fully to Daniel. He pulled off his beanie, his hair fluffing out as he did. He reached up, pulling the beanie onto Daniel’s head. “You’re not wrapped up enough.” He commented. 

Daniel blushed deeper, bowing his head a little in thanks. Dongho just shrugged, burying his hands back into his pockets. His head directed back towards the river, a content look on his face as he watched the snow fall into the water. 

“What’s on your mind, hyung?” Daniel quickly reminded, catching the elder’s attention again. “Or is it too personal for you to tell me?” 

Dongho could tell by Daniel’s tone that he was hurt by those words. He reached out, pulling one of Daniel’s hands into his own. 

“I… I just couldn’t find the words.” Dongho didn’t want to push Daniel away because his father wasn’t accepting. 

Daniel suddenly squeezed the elder’s hand, catching him off guard. “You know… if you’ve changed your mind about being with me then I’ll—”

“Shut up.” Dongho growled, suddenly interlocking their fingers in a tight grip. “Don’t ever say shit like that.” 

Daniel was a little taken back by the elder cursing; he didn’t usually use such words. Dongho’s eyes were flickering red a little, anger clearly evident. 

“Then why…?” Daniel pulled his hand out of the elder’s hold, suddenly grabbing onto the lapels of his coat and tugging him closer. “Why aren’t you letting me help you? Share your thoughts with me! I wanna support you!” His voice was rising towards the end. 

“My appa found out about our relationship.” Dongho replied, watching Daniel’s eyes widen. 

“Is that… bad?” Daniel carefully asked, his eyes searching the elder’s. He let go of his coat, letting his own arms swing by his sides. 

“Well, he doesn’t approve at the moment.” Dongho sighed, but a small smile appeared on his face. “I went back to Jeju to talk to him face to face, and he said that he’ll try to accept it.” 

Daniel’s eyes rounded, making him look really cute. “Really?” That was honestly reassuring; it calmed his heart a little. 

“He suspected that I might have a mate when I asked my umma for advice.” Dongho turned back to the river once again, crossing his arms and leaning on the banister. 

“Advice?” Daniel stood close to the elder, feeling cold from the snow. 

“I wanna move out of the dorms for third year.” Dongho sent a smirk towards the younger. “He asked why I suddenly wanna move out, and I said… I wanna live with my mate.” 

Daniel’s entire face turned red, his heart accelerating. Dongho tilted his head, “but I haven’t asked him yet, so I’m not sure.” 

Daniel elbowed the elder, looking away with embarrassment. “Idiot.” He shuffled a little, moving behind Dongho and spooning him gently. “You’re cold.” 

Dongho chuckled. “It is still snowing.” He glanced up at the sky, easily seeing the heavy flakes against the white clouds. 

“Do you… do you really wanna live with me?” Daniel whispered, his face buried in Dongho’s snowy hood. 

“I think it’s more for Jisung-hyung and Jonghyun’s benefit.” Dongho laughed, earning a playful slap to the back. 

“Pervert.” Daniel knew exactly what the elder was referring to. 

Dongho just let Daniel hug him from behind for a while, just enjoying the warmth. There were only a few cars and people walking past, but it felt like there were only the two of them. 

Daniel squeezed a little tighter. “Dongho-hyung,” he cooed softly, “I was honestly worried that you might have found someone else, and you were too nice to hurt me.” He had been really worried the past few days. 

“I could never find anyone I love more than you, Daniel.” Dongho shuffled, gently pushing the younger off and turning around against the banister to look up at the younger. “I really love you.” He repeated softly. 

Daniel’s eyes became downcast. “I really don’t deserve you, hyung. You’re amazing.” He couldn’t help but feel that Dongho was way out of his league. 

“Daniel.” Dongho frowned. “Stop saying that. I love you, and you have me, whether you think you deserve me or not.” 

Daniel just chuckled, suddenly pulling the elder into a hug. “You’re too good.” He raked his fingers into Dongho’s hair. 

“Hmm, you’re the only one that thinks so.” Dongho hugged back, squeezing the younger Alpha. His chin was resting on Daniel's shoulder, eyes closing in content. 

Daniel nuzzled at the elder’s head, making him chuckle. “Dongho-hyung,” Daniel held the elder close, his hand cupping behind his head, “I love you.” 

Dongho’s eyes widened, the tips of his ears red. “Really?” He suddenly needed reassurance. 

Daniel heard the slight shake in the elder Alpha’s voice. “Let’s go house hunting together for next year.” He leaned back, pressing their foreheads together instead. “You made me really happy when you said that you want us to live together.”

“For now, shall we ask Jonghyun to room with Jisung-hyung?” Dongho joked, the both of them laughing at the thought. 

“They’ll hate us more.” Daniel laughed, setting off another wave of giggles. 

It took a while for their laughter to bubble down, the both of them too happy. Dongho tilted his head up, his nose brushing against the younger’s. 

“It’s starting to get really cold.” Dongho could feel how cold their noses were. 

“Shall we head back to ShinShin?” Daniel suggested, glancing towards one end of the bridge. 

“Nah,” Dongho wiggled his eyebrows. “Let’s find a hotel.” 

Daniel chuckled, leaning forwards and pressing a chaste kiss to the elder’s lips. “Only if you’re paying.” He raised an eyebrow back. 

“Too right I will.” Dongho didn’t mind paying if it meant privacy with Daniel. He pulled the younger down again, locking their lips together again. 

Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed, kissing back instantly. Dongho’s arms winded around his waist, pulling him closer. Daniel’s hands were resting on the elder’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. 

Dongho flicked his tongue out, licking at Daniel’s bottom lip. The younger pulled back a little, cheeks flushed bright red. “We’re outside…” He couldn’t help but be wary. 

“Relax, you’re in a hat.” Dongho lifted a hand from Daniel’s waist and cupped the back of his head instead. He pulled him back down, merging their lips again. 

Daniel wasn’t really bothered about people seeing he was an Alpha, he was just bashful about PDA. Dongho wasn’t usually that showy either, but he just wanted to kiss the younger. 

“H-hyung…” Daniel pushed at the elder’s strong shoulders. “Where is this hotel you’re talking about?” He was already starting to feel hot under his coat. 

Dongho smirked at the younger’s desperation. “Come on.” He backed away, interlocking his and Daniel’s fingers. 

They walked hand in hand towards Dongjak station. Dongho seemed to drag the younger to wherever it was they were going. 

Daniel pulled the beanie down a little more as they walked into a crowd. He wasn’t embarrassed about being with another Alpha, but he didn’t want anyone to look at them and ruin his good mood. 

They walked for a while, hands still interlocked. It was a nice feeling to just walk hand in hand, and the beanie really did help in hiding his black hair. 

Dongho pulled him towards a large, probably business, hotel. Daniel didn’t question it and let the elder lead him inside and towards the front desk. 

Daniel released the elder’s hand, pulling the beanie off his head and his black hair fluffing out. Dongho made his way to the desk, easily getting them a room for the night. 

Maybe they looked like prestigious business Alphas. They were wrapped up in branded coats, so their appearances were fabricated. Dongho walked back over towards Daniel, waving the card key at him. 

“Let’s go.” Dongho gestured to the elevator. Daniel just nodded, following after the elder like an obedient puppy. 

The lift dinged, opening on the lobby floor. An old Alpha walked out, bowing his head to the younger Alphas for letting him out first.

Dongho entered the elevator, suddenly grabbing Daniel’s arm and pulling him in. “Hey, what the—” Daniel was pushed against the lift wall, Dongho’s lips back on his. 

Daniel looped his arms around Dongho’s neck, kissing back. Dongho slipped his tongue into the younger’s mouth, pulling a soft moan out of Daniel. 

The elevator ride felt far too fast, because Dongho pulled away too easily. “Hyung…” Daniel’s eyes were lidded, “I’ve missed you…” 

“Lemme make up for it then.” Dongho dragged the younger Alpha out of the lift and down the corridor to their room. 

The room itself wasn’t too big, but large enough for two double beds. Classic business hotel. Dongho locked the door after them, not wanting any disturbances. 

Daniel was just glancing into the bathroom, seeing the big bathtub. “This is a nice room.” He commented randomly. 

“Daniel,” Dongho leaned against the bathroom door, his arms crossed over his strong chest. “What are you doing?” 

Daniel turned back to his hyung, his eyes looking him up and down. “Just looking over the bathroom.” He walked towards Dongho, standing right in front of him and towering him a little. “Let’s take a bath together.” 

Dongho smirked at the suggestion. “Maybe later, for now…” he reached out and unzipped Daniel’s coat slowly. “I want you.”

Daniel grinned, shrugging off his coat straight away followed closely by his scarf. “You can have me. I’m yours.” He tilted his head, his eyebrows wiggling. 

“Are you challenging me?” Dongho let his own coat fall to the floor, his scarf gone too. 

“Do I need to?” Daniel teased, slowly pushing the elder into the wall. Dongho just leaned against the wall and looked up at the younger. 

Daniel slowly unzipped the elder’s hoodie, eyes focused on Dongho’s. Daniel gently pushed the hoodie off Dongho’s shoulders, leaving him in his tight fitted shirt. 

“Damn…” Daniel growled under his breath. 

Dongho just chuckled, his arms suddenly wrapped around Daniel’s waist and picking him up effortlessly. Daniel yelped a little, his arms wrapping around the elder’s head. 

Dongho dropped the younger Alpha onto one of the beds, letting him bounce a little. Daniel leaned back on his hands, “you’re not gentle at all.” 

“Do you want me to be gentle?” Dongho leaned over the younger, their faces so close their noses brushed. 

“I think I can handle you, hyung.” Daniel pressed a chaste kiss to Dongho’s lips. 

Dongho just smiled. He grabbed the bottom of Daniel’s pullover hoodie, pulling it and his shirt straight over his head. Daniel tensed at the cooler air in the room hitting his naked torso. 

Dongho stroked a hand down Daniel’s chest and abs, his eyes fixated on his body. Daniel couldn’t help but blush at the hint of red in Dongho’s gaze. 

“You’re so sexy…” Dongho finally commented after what felt like hours, “no one else is allowed to see this side of you.” 

“No one does but you.” Daniel smirked, “and Jisung-hyung, when I get out of the shower.” 

Dongho’s eyes narrowed, glaring at the younger. “You always gotta ruin the moment.” 

Daniel just grinned. He grabbed the hem of Dongho’s shirt, peeling it off of his sculpted body. Daniel threw the shirt off the side of the bed, his eyes never looking away from Dongho. 

_ Damn… he’s hot.  _ Daniel was almost envious of Dongho’s body, but he was the only one that got to touch it. 

Daniel shuffled closer, pulling Dongho to straddle his lap. The elder raised a brow, but let Daniel wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. 

“You’re so warm, hyung.” Daniel whispered as he pressed his face into Dongho’s chest. He pressed soft kisses to his chest, before licking at his nipple. 

“Nnh.” Dongho moaned under his breath. Daniel sucked the nub into his mouth, his tongue flicking slowly. Dongho gasped, hands suddenly gripping to Daniel’s shoulders. 

The younger Alpha smirked, releasing the nub. “You’re quite sensitive, hyung.” He provoked, licking at the nub again. 

Dongho growled a little, suddenly pushing Daniel down onto the bed. The younger squeaked as he was pushed down into the soft sheets. Dongho’s hands were around Daniel’s wrists, pinning him to the bed. 

“You’re winding me up again.” Dongho's smirk never swayed. Daniel was looking up at him with wide eyes and he looked so innocent and cute. 

Dongho leaned forwards, his tongue hot against Daniel’s neck. He threw his head back, letting Dongho lap at him without any obstacles. 

Daniel’s breathing was becoming laboured as the elder continued to bite and suck at his neck. “D-Don’t leave… marks…” Daniel tried to push at Dongho’s forehead. 

“I want everyone to know you’re taken.” Dongho grabbed Daniel’s hand, interlocking their fingers and pinning him to the sheets again. “I’m getting sick of Nekos surrounding you everyday.” 

“Nah!” Daniel gasped, Dongho sinking his teeth into his neck. He sucked hard, wanting to leave his mark. “Fuck…” Daniel lifted his hips, grinding against Dongho shamelessly. 

“Don’t forget you’re mine.” Dongho growled by the younger’s ear. 

“I-I know…” Daniel hated how sensitive he had become thanks to the elder Alpha. Everything Dongho did to him just felt good and it was driving him insane. 

Dongho glided his tongue down Daniel’s throat, making his way to his collarbone. He kissed at Daniel’s chest before sucking his nipple into his mouth. 

“H-hyung… ah…” Daniel tried to pull his hands out of the elder’s grip. 

“You’re really sensitive.” Dongho chuckled, finally releasing Daniel’s hands. He latched onto the other nipple, his teeth biting down on the nub. 

“Yah! Hyung!” Daniel snapped, but Dongho continued to lick and suck at his chest. 

Daniel’s hands were digging into Dongho’s strong shoulders, using him more for leverage. Dongho was stroking his hands up and down the younger’s sides, his thumbs brushing over his ribs. 

Daniel bit his lip, trying his best to hold back his moans. Dongho pulled away, seeing the younger hold back his whines with red eyes filled with lust. 

Dongho ran his thumb over Daniel’s bottom lip, forcing him to release his lip. “Don’t bite, I wanna hear you.” 

“N-no way.” Daniel was always embarrassed about how loud he got. 

Dongho huffed a little, just looking down at the younger’s body. There were already red possessive marks littered across Daniel’s chest. 

Dongho leaned down, locking their lips together again. He thrusted his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, making out with him almost aggressively. Daniel instantly fought back, their tongues twisting and curling around each other. 

Daniel picked his hips up again, grinding against Dongho’s bulge. “Hyung...” Daniel pulled away, saliva dribbling down his chin. 

Daniel grabbed Dongho’s jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. “Strip.” He demanded, only making Dongho grin. 

The elder climbed off the bed, shimmying out of his jeans and boxers. His cock was standing at full attention, angry and leaking. 

Daniel kicked his own jeans and boxers off, his own cock stiff and red. Dongho was quick to crawl back over the younger Alpha, his hips lowering straight away. 

As soon as their cocks touched, the Alphas hissed in unison. Daniel reached down, holding their cocks in both hands and stroking them together. Dongho was leaning on his forearms, letting Daniel jerk them off. 

Daniel tilted his head, pressing a kiss to Dongho’s nose. The elder moaned softly, his hands cupping Daniel’s chest. He rubbed his thumbs over both of Daniel’s nipples, stimulating him more. 

“Dongho-hyung.” Daniel groaned into the elder’s ear. “Lemme suck you off.” He wasn’t too bad after all, even if Dongho was the biggest he’d ever had. 

“Hmm,” Dongho nodded, quickly manoeuvring them. 

Daniel settled between Dongho’s legs, forcing them apart. Dongho was leaning against the headboard, his hand raking through the younger’s dark hair. 

Daniel didn’t waste any time. He lapped at the head of Dongho’s cock, tasting the salty precum. The elder moaned at the ministrations, his hand tightening and tugging at the black strands. 

Daniel sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue curling around the hot flesh. He sank down further, taking each inch at a slow pace. 

“Fuck…” Dongho growled, feeling his cock slide down Daniel’s throat; completely swallowed. “When did y-you— nnh!” 

Daniel kept his throat relaxed, taking the entirety of Dongho into his warm cavern. He sucked gently as he began to bob his head. 

Dongho’s grip on Daniel’s hair was becoming painful, but the younger Alpha paid no mind. Daniel bobbed his head faster, pulling Dongho more to the edge. 

“D—Daniel…! S-Stop!” Dongho tugged at the younger’s hair, but he didn’t move. “Nnh!” Dongho couldn’t hold back, spilling his essence down Daniel’s awaiting throat. 

Daniel pulled back, coughing at the sudden release. His eyes were teary and his breath ragged. Dongho petted the younger’s head, waiting for him to stop coughing. 

“Are you okay, Daniel?” He asked seriously, cupping the younger’s face. 

“That was bitter.” Daniel smirked, licking at his lips. 

Dongho just chuckled a little. “You crazy bastard.” He gently petted Daniel’s sweaty hair, “your turn.” 

“What? Ah—!” Daniel was flipped onto his back, Dongho towering over him again. He held Daniel by the thighs, pulling them apart for better access to his dick. 

Daniel’s legs trembled a little, Dongho’s breath hot over the top of his cock. “Hyung.” Daniel couldn’t take the waiting anymore. His cock was twitching, wanting release. 

Dongho glanced up at Daniel through his lashes; he was so handsome. Without more delay, Dongho took Daniel into his mouth. He relaxed his throat easily, sucking Daniel down completely. 

Daniel sucked in a deep breath, his eyes squeezing shut. Dongho bobbed his head slowly, licking from base to tip inside his hot mouth. Daniel sank his teeth into his hand, trying his best to hold back his moans. 

Dongho just continued his ministrations, before reaching to the side of the bed. He grabbed the small packet of lube that he pulled out of his coat pocket by the door — he was stealthy that way. 

“H-hyung, I can’t hold it…” Daniel groaned, pushing at the elder’s forehead. Dongho glanced up again, pulling off the younger’s cock just before he exploded. 

Daniel growled a little, his eyes flashing red. Dongho just chuckled, sitting up and licking his lips. “I’m not done yet.” He grabbed Daniel by the hips, flipping him into his stomach. 

“Nnh…” Daniel’s cock was pushing into the sheets, the slight friction making him twitch. Dongho watched the younger wiggle against the sheets, his eyes lidding at the sight. 

Dongho grabbed Daniel’s hips, maneuvering him onto his hands and knees. Daniel immediately flushed, his head hung low. He was always embarrassed when Dongho put him in this position. 

“You look so sexy, like you’re waiting for me.” Dongho chuckled, lightly slapping the younger’s ass. 

“Are you trying to tease me, hyung?” Daniel looked back over his shoulder, eyes red and glistening with lust. 

“You want me too?” Dongho smirked, shuffling a little closer. 

“N-no.” Daniel turned away again, eyes downcast. “J-just get on with it.” He was always embarrassed when it came to preparation. But it always led to the best sex he’d ever had. 

Dongho just hummed, his eyes looking down at the younger’s ass. Daniel really had a nice physique, and it was all for Dongho. “Beautiful.” He muttered, his hands gripping to Daniel’s ass suddenly. 

“Ah!” Daniel gasped, not expecting the sudden grasp. 

Dongho separated Daniel’s cheeks, his eyes not looking away at all. “Wh-what are you doing…?” Daniel’s expression was frantic, trying his best to look back at the elder. 

“I’m gonna eat you out.” Dongho clarified, his tone completely casual. 

“Are you serious!? D—don’t!” Daniel tried to crawl up the bed, but Dongho gripped to his hips. 

“Come on, Daniel… I promise it’ll feel good.” Dongho drew little circles with his thumbs, relaxing the younger a little. 

“I-it’s embarrassing…” Daniel gripped to the sheets below. 

“I’m the only one here.” Dongho didn’t care about the shame, he just wanted all of Kang Daniel. 

“That makes it more embarrassing!” Daniel retorted, his hips trembling suddenly. 

Dongho chuckled, lowering himself anyway. He easily licked over Daniel’s hole, pulling a loud gasp from him. “D—Dongho-hyung!” Daniel’s arms were beginning to quiver. 

“Relax,” Dongho chuckled, lapping at his entrance again. “You’re mine, so lemme.” 

Daniel couldn’t fight, and just let Dongho do what he wanted. The elder licked at him slowly, his tongue being purposefully curious. 

It didn’t take long before Daniel’s arms gave out, his upper body falling to the bed. Dongho kept one arm around the younger’s thighs, keeping him from moving anywhere. 

“Ah… nnh!” Daniel burrowed into the pillow, trying his best to silence himself. 

Dongho reached for the lube, tearing the packet and pouring the contents into his hand. He brought his hand towards his mouth, pulling his tongue away from Daniel. 

“Mmh!” Daniel gritted his teeth, feeling the elder’s finger slowly push inside of him. 

“You’re really tight, Dannie.” Dongho chuckled, pushing his finger all the way inside. He gently kissed Daniel's ass cheek. 

“Ah! Wh-what do you expect…? You’re the one that a-avoided me.” Daniel glared back at the elder, even though he was hard to see through blurry vision. 

Dongho pulled away completely, flipping the younger Alpha back on his back. Daniel frowned as Dongho crawled over him. 

“You know I didn’t mean to.” Dongho pouted. “I was too angry at my appa and I—”

“Shut up.” Daniel clapped his hands against the elder’s face, squeezing his cheeks. “Don’t ruin the mood. Continue.” He spread his legs, ushering the elder on. 

Dongho just smirked, leaning down and kissing Daniel’s cheek. “Tell me if it hurts.” Dongho slipped a finger back inside Daniel, the younger’s back arching at the feel. 

It was always uncomfortable at first, but Daniel had learnt to allow his body to relax. Dongho was slow and gentle, pushing at the warm walls. A second finger slid in beside the first, twisting and pressing. 

“Ah!” Daniel tensed. Dongho watched him carefully, curling his fingers inside him. “Nnh! H-hyung…” Daniel reached down, his fingers wrapping around Dongho’s wrist. “E-enough…” 

“No, it’s been a while.” Dongho gently coaxed in another finger, making Daniel flinch. “Are three fingers too much?” He asked seriously. 

“Y-your dick is a lot thicker.” Daniel reminded, clenching around the elder’s fingers. 

“You are really tight, Daniel…” Dongho was feeling a little concerned. “I don’t have that much lube…” he only had the one packet, and the majority was long gone. 

“D-don’t even think about it…” Daniel wrapped both arms around Dongho’s shoulders, one hand tangling in his hair. “I want you inside me. Don’t you dare leave me hanging.” 

Dongho stabbed his fingers straight into Daniel’s prostate, knowing where it was. “Ahh!” Daniel moaned loud, suddenly cumming on his own abdomen. “Th-that was unfair…” 

“Was it?” Dongho smirked, his free hand stroking down the younger abdomen collecting some of the cum. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting them while never breaking eye contact. 

“You pervert.” Daniel smacked the elder’s back, only pulling a chuckle from him. 

“Only for you.” Dongho’s fingers splayed, pushing at Daniel’s fleshy walls. The squishy sound was obscene, making Daniel’s head spin. 

Dongho fingered him until his cock was fully engorged again. He was sucking at Daniel’s nipples, overstimulating him. Dongho was content with touching Daniel like this, but his own cock was straining for attention. 

“D-Dongho… enough… seriously.” Daniel was becoming impatient. “I want you… you’re driving me mad!” 

Dongho liked when Daniel got needy. “How much do you want it?” It really reassured him that Daniel wanted him just as bad. 

“I will kill you…” Daniel threatened, picking his hips up and grinding against Dongho’s hardness. 

“Nnh.” Dongho growled, almost glaring down at Daniel. “Can’t you be cuter?” 

“You already think I’m cute.” Daniel smirked and damn, he was right. Dongho couldn’t win against him, and he knew that. 

“I don’t have a condom.” Dongho grinned at the younger’s expression. 

“I don’t care…” Daniel was so expectent that his legs spread further. “You know we don’t need one.”

“But cleaning up is a pain.” Dongho reminded. 

“Let’s worry about that later.” Daniel didn’t care right now, but just wanted the elder. “Or what? You don’t wanna anymore.” 

“As if!” Dongho pulled his fingers out of Daniel, forcing a quiet mewl out of him. He reached for the almost empty packet of lube, squeezing the rest out. 

Daniel just watched as the elder wrapped his fingers around his own leaking cock and stroked fast. “Do you always carry around lube?” He’d noticed that Dongho always seemed to have some on hand. 

The elder just laughed. “With a mate like you, I need to be prepared.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daniel never saw himself as the horny type. 

“You make me way hotter than I’d like to admit.” Dongho aligned himself to Daniel’s entrance, prodding the blunt head teasingly. “If it was up to me, I’d take you in more places than you can imagine.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened a little, his blush reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. “Who would have thought that under your adorable face you’re actually a pervert.” He chuckled, his hips shaking a little. 

“Only because it’s you.” Dongho growled, his hands snaking into Daniel’s and interlocking their fingers once again. “I am a naturally shy person, ask anyone I went to school with.” 

Daniel felt his chest clench at that. Dongho pushed forwards, breaching Daniel and slowly stroking inside him. Daniel clenched his teeth, feeling the elder stretch him. 

“F-fuck…” Daniel growled out. 

Dongho stopped pushing, a few inches still left. “You okay?” He was always concerned about Daniel. He was an Alpha after all, his body wasn’t naturally accepting. 

“Wh-Why are you always so fucking big…?” Daniel threw his head back a little, tears threatening to escape. He wasn’t small by any means, but Dongho beat him in terms of size and girth. 

Dongho shifted a little, almost like he was planning to pull out. Daniel instantly wrapped his legs around the elder, pulling him closer. “Don’t pull out… just give me a second.” 

Dongho was breathing heavily, trying his best to hold back. Daniel was just watching his expression, seeing his eyes twitch in concentration. 

Daniel willed his body to relax, pulling Dongho a little further in. The elder’s eyes focused on Daniel, seeing him smirk up at him. “You can move…” he squeezed the elder’s hands, his eyebrows wiggling. 

Dongho chuckled, “you’re so cute.” He pulled out a little, thrusting back fast. Daniel gasped, his body warm and inviting. 

Dongho pushed in further with each thrust, knowing all of Daniel’s good spots. The younger was already moaning softly, his body accepting Dongho way too easily. 

“Ah!” Daniel shouted, Dongho slamming straight into his prostate. 

Dongho aimed for that area, his cock brushing past his prostate continuously. He was fully enveloped in Daniel’s heat, and it was always the best feeling. 

“Fuck!” Daniel dug his nails into Dongho’s hands, wanting to claw at his back. Dongho was contemplating keeping the younger’s hands pinned, or whether he wanted angry marks over his back. 

Dongho thrusted in hard, making Daniel’s eyes fly open. The elder simultaneously released Daniel’s hands, and he was quick to wrap them around Dongho’s body. His nails instantly raked over his sweaty skin, pulling a groan from Dongho. 

“Ah! Y-you’re… t-too deep!” Daniel screeched out, “d-damn you…” 

“But you like it.” Dongho leaned down, his nose nuzzling the younger’s. “Don’t think I don’t know.” His voice was so growly and husky; it was beyond sexy. 

“B-bastard…” Daniel glared at him with red eyes. He gripped hard to Dongho, suddenly flipping them. 

Dongho was pushed onto his back, eyes wide. He was still buried deep inside of Daniel, but the younger was now sat on top of him. “As if I’d give you all the control…”

Dongho was in a state of surprise. Daniel had never taken the initiative to ride him before; Dongho assumed that he would be too embarrassed. 

“Fuck…” Daniel growled out, his irises dark red and his pupils blown wide. “No one else gets to see you like this.” He was actually proud of the fact that he could make Kang Dongho look like such a mess. 

“Daniel.” Dongho sat up, his arms wrapping around the younger. He meshed their lips together, his tongue coaxing Daniel straight away. 

Daniel gripped to his shoulders, his own tongue fighting back into his mouth. Dongho let Daniel dominate the kiss for a while, tasting his desperation. 

The younger was rolling his hips, holding onto Dongho with strength for leverage. The movements were small, but Daniel could feel the endless shocks of pleasure roll through him. Dongho was continuously pressed to his prostate, making him lightheaded. 

Dongho growled into the kiss, biting Daniel’s tongue. The younger moaned, pulling back and licking his lips. “Ah… you’re… vicious.” He commented, but he was smirking. 

“You’re really testing me.” Dongho thrusted upwards, making the younger growl. 

Daniel lifted himself up and sank back down, taking the elder as deep as possible. Dongho was countering, his own hips thrusting upwards. They were gripping to each other, clawing at hot wet skin. 

“Dongho-hyung…” Daniel cupped the elder’s face, forcing him to look at him. He leaned forwards, kissing him deeply but slowly. When he pulled back, he just smiled sweetly. “I really love you…” 

“Fuck.” Dongho suddenly forced Daniel back down on the bed, catching him off guard. “You don’t say it for four months and now it’s driving me crazy.” 

Daniel looped his arms around the elder’s neck, pulling him down. “If you need verbal reassurance, I’ll tell you everyday.” 

Dongho couldn’t help but pull the younger into a hug, their sweaty bodies pressed together. Daniel mewled at the feel of Dongho’s abs against his cock. 

Dongho rolled his hips, pushing deeper into Daniel’s warmth. “You’re too good to me.” His hands stroked down Daniel’s back, pulling shivers from the younger. 

“Hyung… fuck me.” Daniel was becoming frustrated now. He just wanted to come. 

Dongho could only nod, his hands gripping to the younger’s hips tightly. He pulled all the way out to the head before ramming back inside hard. 

Daniel moaned loud, his body arching perfectly. Dongho started up a fast pace, stabbing deep inside Daniel and reaching places only he could. 

“Nnh! Ah!” Daniel threw an arm over his mouth, his teeth digging into his arm. 

Dongho was quick to pull his arm away. “If you wanna bite something… bite me.” He wanted to be marked by Daniel. 

The younger Alpha reached up, his body pressed close to Dongho. Daniel sank his teeth into Dongho's shoulder, sucking and licking at what he could get at. 

They were pressed close together, movement restricted but still amazing. Dongho was still thrusting in hard and fast, his balls tightening. 

They were both rolling about now, teeth clashing and hands everywhere. Dongho was stuttering in his movements, his stomach coiling. Daniel was just breathing deeply into the elder’s neck, his own body setting ablaze. 

“Hyung! D-Dongho-hyung! Ah! I— nnh!” Daniel wanted to come, his cock squeezed between the two of them. 

“Daniel…” Dongho was pressing soft kisses to the younger’s temple. “I love you… stay with me forever?” He was whispering into Daniel’s ear, licking at the shell. 

Daniel whimpered, his ears extremely sensitive. Dongho sucked and bit at his ear, making him whine. “I—I’m yours…” Daniel threw his head back, giving Dongho his neck to destroy. 

The elder sucked and licked at him. Everytime he thrusted, his body rubbed against Daniel’s cock. “Ah! F-Fuck— I can’t—!” Daniel squeezed tightly around Dongho’s cock as he released in between them. 

Dongho moaned at the sudden clench around him. He came deep inside Daniel, making the both of them whimper. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, just laying in their own sweat. 

Daniel forced his eyes open, seeing Dongho smiling at him. “I love you.” The elder said, his hand stroking Daniel’s hair. 

“I know you do.” Daniel smiled back, leaning into the touch. “I love you too, hyung.” 

Dongho pulled the younger into a tight hug. Daniel hugged back, chuckling a little at how cute he was being. “You’re so cute.” 

Dongho pulled back after a while, pushing himself up onto his arms. His cock slipped out of the younger, cum easily oozing out after. Dongho just stared; that would never not be sexy. 

“Man, I wanna shower.” Daniel forced himself to sit up, wincing at the dull ache in his ass. 

“How about a bath?” Dongho suggested, already getting on his feet and making his way towards the bathroom. 

Daniel shifted, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He shakily got to his feet, making sure he was steady before moving. Daniel took a couple steps before tensing at the feel of Dongho’s essence dribbling out of him. 

“Damn…” Daniel made his way toward the bathroom, seeing that Dongho had already filled the bath with bubbly goodness. 

Dongho turned to the younger with a smile. “Get in, Daniel.” He gestured before going to the cupboard and fishing out some towels. 

Daniel stepped into the bath, sitting carefully and sighing in content. Dongho brought the towels to arms reach before getting in the bath too. 

Daniel shifted a little, letting Dongho sit between his legs and lean back against Daniel’s chest. Dongho leaned his head back in the younger’s shoulder, looking up at him and adoring the view. 

Daniel was just petting the elder’s head subconsciously. They sat in comfortable silence, just letting the hot water calm them both. Dongho suddenly turned around, sitting on his knees in the bath. 

“Hyung?” Daniel looked up at the elder. 

“Let’s go again.” Dongho smirked, grabbing Daniel’s legs and making him gasp. 

“Damn you, hyung…” Daniel wouldn’t reject, since he was hoping that Dongho would suggest it. 

“You know you love it.” Dongho grinned, leaning forwards to kiss Daniel with passion. 

—

Daniel felt awkward when they checked out of the hotel. Dongho gave back the card key, and he wasn’t even trying to hide how happy and sparkly he was. 

Daniel just shook his head, looking over his messages. He didn’t have much battery left, but all he had was a message from a worried Jisung. He didn’t go back last night after all. 

“Come on.” Dongho appeared beside him, gesturing for them to leave. The snow wasn’t as thick as yesterday, but there was still some set on the ground. 

Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets, shivering a little. He had Dongho’s hat on again, since the elder wasn’t taking a no for an answer. 

Dongho was beside him, looking just as bundled up. They made their way to Dongjak Station, getting on the subway back to ShinShin. The train wasn’t that busy, so they managed to get a couple of seats. 

Daniel rested his head against Dongho’s, a soft yawn escaping him. He let Dongho do him all night, and he was starting to regret it. 

“You okay?” Dongho whispered, turning his head a little but not enough to disrupt the younger. 

“My ass hurts.” Daniel answered, his eyes closed with exhaustion. 

“I’m sorry.” Dongho held back his laugh, because he really did feel guilty. 

Daniel just hummed. He slowly slipped his hand into Dongho’s, just wanting to hold his hand. Dongho smiled, squeezing the younger’s hand. 

They arrived at ShinShin station after what felt like ages. Daniel had refused to let go of Dongho’s hand, so they walked hand in hand back towards the university. 

It was a nice walk. They were both chatting idly and laughing at how they’d missed a lecture, but hopefully Seongwu would cut them some slack and let them borrow his notes. 

“Are they good notes though?” Dongho asked as they walked through ShinShin’s gates. 

“Seongwu-hyung always has good notes.” Daniel defended his friend. “I mean, at least his are readable.” 

“Shut up.” Dongho knew that his handwriting sucked. 

There were a few students wandering around the grounds, just going about their own. Dongho noticed the same group of Nekos looking at Daniel. He pulled his hand away from Daniel’s, catching him off guard. 

“Hyung?” Daniel furrowed his brows, not understanding why he pulled away, until the group of Nekos were right in front of them. 

“Daniel-sunbae, where have you been? You weren’t in class today.” 

Daniel couldn’t help but sigh; didn’t he tell these Nekos he had a mate? “I was spending time with my mate, and it was late so we stayed in the city.” 

“Ooh, really?” One of the Nekos snickered. 

“Come on, sunbae. We know you’re lying.” He chuckled making Daniel frown. 

“You’ve never been seen with a Neko, so how can you have a mate.” They were laughing and teasing and it was a bit much. 

Dongho just rolled his eyes, walking away from the situation. That was until Daniel caught his hand, and stopped him. “Daniel?” Dongho furrowed his brows, almost frowning at the younger. 

“I do have a mate.” Daniel was looking straight at Dongho, not paying attention to the Nekos at all. 

“Daniel… What are you doing?” Dongho growled under his breath. He knew that gossip could really hurt them, and he wasn’t too interested in drama. 

“Uh, sunbae…” the Nekos were starting to get skeptical at what Daniel was doing. 

“I love Kang Dongho.” Daniel suddenly said, making the said Alpha’s eyes widen. “He is my mate.” He smiled back towards the Nekos, looking genuinely happy. 

Dongho couldn’t help but grin, his heart swelling with happiness. Daniel stepped closer to the elder Alpha, their hands still interlocking. 

“No way, sunbae.” One of the Nekos chuckled. “You’re both Alphas.” 

“So?” Daniel was still smiling. “What’s gender got to do with how I feel?” He turned back to Dongho, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

The Nekos were starting to squeal a little, sharing looks. Dongho chuckled, looking up at Daniel seriously. “You really wanna do this?” 

“I’m not ashamed of loving you.” Daniel shrugged, “it’s others’ problem if they don’t lik—”

Dongho cupped a hand around Daniel’s neck, pulling him down until they kissed proper. Daniel closed his eyes instantly, kissing the elder back. The Nekos squealed a little louder, obviously in shock. 

Dongho pulled back first, chuckling at Daniel. “What?” The younger asked, his nose still nuzzling against Dongho’s. 

“You brought this on yourself.” Dongho reminded, glancing towards the Nekos. They had already started giggling and cooing at how unbelievable everything seemed. 

“I don’t care.” Daniel nuzzled the elder back, making him laugh. “You’ll be there with me, so what’s the issue?” 

Dongho huffed, “there’s no issue.” 

“Good.” Daniel pulled the elder into a hug. Dongho squeezed back, suddenly lifting Daniel off the ground and spinning him. 

Daniel just laughed, holding tight to the elder. The Nekos just smiled at the scene in front of them, finding everything kinda cute. 

“I love you, Daniel.” Dongho cooed, pressing his forehead to the younger’s. 

“Me too.” Daniel grinned, “next time, take me to meet your parents.” 

“Seriously?” Dongho raised a brow. 

“Yeah,” Daniel smirked a little, “if they don’t approve I’ll just kidnap you.” 

Dongho burst out laughing at that, “you? Kidnap me?” 

“You think I wouldn’t?” Daniel retorted, a pout on his face. 

“Do it.” Dongho challenged. “I don’t mind you taking care of me for the rest of my life.” He actually liked the idea of it. 

Daniel ruffled the elder’s hair, making him frown. “I’ll take care of you forever.” 

“I really love you, Daniel. I’m never gonna let you go, even if others don’t agree.” Dongho didn’t care about others’ opinions, and getting Daniel’s reassurance was more than enough. 

“Me too, I’ll never let you go, hyung.” Daniel meant every word. “I’ll introduce you to my parents too.” 

Dongho huffed a chuckle. “Am I what they expected from their son?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Daniel’s parents meeting him. 

“You’re better than what they expect because I really love you and you make me happy. That’s all I need.” Daniel petted the elder’s dark hair, holding him close. 

“I’m convinced.” Dongho knew that Daniel was speaking from the heart, so he easily gave in. Daniel kissed him again, making him smile. 

Even if those Nekos spread rumours and gossip about them, they didn’t care. Others didn’t matter. Dongho and Daniel were more than enough to fight back, and they always had each other. 

“Wanna get breakfast?” Daniel asked, pulling out of the hug but still holding Dongho’s hand. 

“Sure,” Dongho nodded, squeezing the younger’s hand. “I want rice.” They both walked towards the cafeteria of ShinShin, not caring about the looks they were given. 

Confidence is what they gave each other and that was more than enough. Their friends supported them and that’s all that mattered. Two Alphas could easily fall in love, and it was no one else’s business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kuda appreciated ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
